Evarinya
by mystery writer5775
Summary: After deciding to take up full time hero work Danny is captured and taken to Alagasia where he has to make new bonds and help defeat the evil Galbotorix. But it helps that he has Dora, Aragon, and Valerie there to help him. DxV EragonxArya
1. The Ra'zac

**Dont own anything. And for the record I'm not saying any more. (Zips lips and then locks them before feeding the key to my little brother)**

Danny Fenton smiled sadly as he snick out the back door of his house, a pack over his shoulder. It hurt him to leave his friends and family without saying goodbye but it wouldn't be permanent. Or at least he hoped not. At least he had a good reason for going.

He was now eighteen and recently graduated, barely. His look had changed quite a bit over the years. Sure he still had his same messy black hair but that was all that stayed the same. His black boots were old and worn, something somebody had given to Danny Phantom but he decided to add to his look.

His dark brown pants were a nice fit but were frayed as though used on travel, that was from ghost fights where he was forced to fight as Danny Fenton which seemed to be happening a lot lately. You see, nobody knew his secret other than Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

Then he had on a light tan sleeveless top that showed off the slight upper muscle he had. Sure he wasn't as buff as Dash and he still had a small body frame, but the muscles really showed him as a threat. Not to mention the shirt gave him a more outlandish appearance due to the fact the sleeves had been ripped off in a ghost fight a couple of months ago.

After that he got so many compliments he did the same to all his shirts. And finally was the black fingerless gloves with the black wrappings that ended at his elbow. According to Paulina it made him look, as she put it, 'ultra hot and almost hot enough to beat Phantom!'

Danny shivered in disgust at the thought of Paulina, after all these years she had become the shallowest person in existence! He even thought Sam's statement of stand in a puddle of you and not get my feet wet wasn't shallow enough to describe her!

However Danny pushed these thoughts from his mind as he jumped the fence in his backyard He would miss his friends dearly but it wasn't as though he was leaving Amity! He just decided that the stress was to much, unfortunately Danny Phantom was needed so he was sure no one would mind if Danny Fenton vanished for a bit.

Honestly he didn't want to disappear, but on the plus side he figured out a way to explain his absence. He left a ransom note about him being kidnapped by the Wisconsin ghost, and boy he was looking forward to the affects!

Although he hadn't seen Vlad in a while, something about that made him worry. Danny sighed as he walked towards the school, since it was the start of so many adventures he had decided that it was there he would start his new adventure.

For most of the ways he walked in silence until he heard sirens from somewhere up ahead. Curiosity gripped him, they were coming from the same direction he was going. Something told him to hide but you know what they say, curiosity killed the ghost!

Or at least that's how his dad always taught him, something told him it didn't really go like that but who cares. It was then Danny caught sight of where the sirens where converging. He froze in fear at the sight ahead of him.

His once proud high school was completely up in flames. Even as he ran to it something seemed off, the building was brick…how did it light on fire? Something wasn't right and it scared Danny. However he had to make sure no one was in.

Danny ran up to a fire man "Is any one in there?" he asked. The man looked at him gravely "We got a strange call before hand that there was someone being held hostage, we were about to send police after but it caught on fire" he said grimly.

Danny paled, someone was in the fire "Is there any way to get them out?" he asked. The man shook his head "You would have to be crazy to do that" he said. Danny nodded, that pretty much described him. Without another word he took off past the fireman and into the building.

Behind him he could hear alarmed shouts but he ignored them, it's like Sam said…he had a hero complex! Danny quickly rammed into a window, shattering the glass as he rolled inside. But to his complete and utter shock he froze and looked around.

Inside the walls were completely bare, and no fire. In fact, Danny walked out into the hall and saw that there wasn't any fire any where, not even heat! In fact it was more of cold, a colder than associated with ghosts. A bad feeling gripped Danny but he continued on, if there was a hostage he was determined to help them.

With cautious movements he walked down the hall, carefully peeping into doors "Help!" a distant voice cried out. Danny swiftly broke into a run, heading in that direction. He felt fear grip him, something wasn't right.

Common sense told him to run but his conscience told him not to leave who ever was in here to their death. Danny skidded around the corner and saw a strange sight. Up ahead was three figures. Two were tall and had long cloaks that covered their faces.

Danny froze, fear gripping at his heart as they tossed the third figure to the side. Danny recognized with a jolt that it was Paulina. Danny shivered "Let her go" he said, his voice stronger and more confident than he actually felt.

He heard an evil and insane cackle "And then who will we have, we mussst have a prisssoner" they said greedily. Danny's mind wouldn't work, something seemed wrong but fear wouldn't allow him to grasp it "Danny please…" Paulina whispered.

Danny shivered in fear "Take me in her place, let her go" he said confidently. But once more he honestly had not a drop of confidence. He heard that creepy laughter once more "Go foolisssh girl" one hissed. Paulina took off without another word.

Danny felt his sense of fear grow as the…things walked towards him. Desperately he tried to summon his ghost half but something in his mind wouldn't work "W-what do you w-want?" Danny asked, the confidence in his voice faltering.

The things laughed darkly "Our massssster will be very pleasssed with you. He hasss wanted your capture for a long time" the smaller of the two hissed. Danny shivered once more as one of the things lifted a hand and reached for Danny's neck.

Danny instantly felt darkness cover the edges of his eyes before he succumbed to the black and calming peace of unconsciousness…


	2. Evarinya

**First I must say I am disappointed that only two people got it, congrats go out to plushiemon and skandragon blackheart for guessing correctly. Yes it a crossover with Eragon and now that it has been confirmed I will gladly post (Part) of the summery. Like I said, this is a surprise story which means until you guys guess the facts I will not tell couples, I will not tell anything. You won't know how much Danny knows. And basically you guys will be kept in complete surprise until the end. And I don't own Eragon or DP.**

Danny groaned as he woke up, around him everything was dark as night and nothing moved. His breath was coming in short gasps and everything felt heavy. But on the Brightside that blind panic was no longer crowding his thoughts "Danny…" a voice called sadly.

Danny whipped around and saw Clockwork standing next to the two figures which were now frozen. Danny sighed in relief "Are you here to free me?" he asked gratefully. Clockwork shook his head "I am afraid that if I do these two creatures will kill those you love in an attempt to get at you" he said sadly.

Danny felt fear grip at his heart "Who are these two? They said they serve a master but other than Plasmius I can't think who would be willing to hire someone to kidnap me" he said, fear creeping into his voice.

Clockwork motioned for Danny to sit, something he did rater unwillingly as his knees gave out in fear "These ghosts are from another land, they want you because you are strong and a worthy force that could be a danger to them.

How the king managed to sense you I do not know, nor do I know how these two servants of his managed to get through time and the universe to find you. Very rarely am I baffled but this truly confuses me. I will give you this medallion, with it comes a vast amount of knowledge, but only just enough for you to get by" he said, putting a small medallion around his neck.

Instantly Danny felt a new amount of information enter his mind, almost as though he had known all of the information his whole life. He then looked at Clockwork, confusion and fear on his face "How do I get back home?" he asked.

Clockwork sighed "You must defeat the evil king" he said gravely. Danny sighed "But how? Something tells me my ghost powers won't be much use" he said bitterly.

Clockwork smiled and near him a giant amount of clocks appeared "In those memories I believe it has something about the dragon riders? (AN: and if you guys haven't guessed what is going on then I will drop dead) I believe you also have a friend who is a dragon, so may I introduce…Evarinya(1)" he said as a gigantic sky blue dragon appeared.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion "Dora?" he asked.

_**Line break**_

Dora let out a gigantic roar and Clockwork smiled "In the land of Alagaesia she will go by Evarinya, and you will be her rider. In that world she will be alive as to not affect your ghost sense. You will both have the powers of a dragon and rider and she cannot enter her human form" he said.

Danny smiled and looked at Dora "So she will speak to me through my thoughts?" he asked. Dora roared lightly _Yes Danny, and we will be the most terrific pair in the history of Alagaesia_! She said triumphantly. Danny smiled at her at first.

Clockwork then handed him a small sword "And take this, as a gift from me, Garjzla(2)" he said. Danny curiously unsheathed the sword and saw that it was the same color as Dora. He then noticed Dora looked different from normal, instead of her scales being many light colors she was plain sky blue everywhere.

Her eyes were a calming sky blue as well, not only that but her normally fierce expression was softer than he had ever seen it. With a small smile Danny reached up and gently touched her snout. All at once he was hit with a blinding pain that seemed to light his blood on fire.

Luckily it was over as quickly as it started. Danny gasped in shock and looked down at his hand as a shimmering silver oval appeared. Danny recognized it from the memories, they truly were like a dragon and rider.

Danny then looked at the two motionless cloaked figures, a sudden realization dawning on him "Won't they capture Do…Evarinya?" he asked. Clockwork shook his head "I will send Dora a slight ways away from where they are taking you" he said.

Danny rolled his eyes "Which is…" he trailed off.

Clockwork smiled "They are taking you to their headquarters, Helgrind. There you will meet Eragon, the current rider who opposes Galbotorix along with his dragon Saphira and his cousin Roran, and his fiancé Katrina. You must free them, Dora will help with that, and make sure that once they take your sword you get it back" he said in experation.

Danny smiled thankfully "Thank you Clockwork" he whispered. Clockwork smiled and both him and Dora vanished in a flurry of clocks. Instantly the two Ra'zac, as Danny now knew they were called, looked at him "Your awake" they hissed.

Danny held out his sword "Stay back" he hissed angrily. The larger one lunged at him knocking the sword out of his hands and into the hands of the smaller one "You have fight in you, we will have to sssee about that" the large one hissed.

Danny glared hatefully as their surroundings slowly became filled with color. The surroundings slowly turned into a barren wasteland where a city lay sprawled out in the distance. In front of them was a gigantic black rock, completely void of life.

Danny glared darkly as they shoved him forward "Walk" they hissed. Danny did as he was told, now was not the time to strike, not yet. A hardened look passed over his face as they passed through the rock and into a small corridor.

The two creatures shoved him forcefully towards a small room. Upon entering Danny saw various weapons. With a small hidden smirk he saw his sword placed on the table before being forced up some stairs. He did as was told, slowly counting the floors as they passed.

On the fifth floor they entered a hall and walked to the end where a huge cage with a large sapphire was settled next to a smaller room, held shut by a door. Danny glared darkly at them as they opened the door and motioned for him to enter.

With some last minute stubbornness Danny tried bolting, primarily to bug them. He was easily caught and dragged into the room, much to the dragons apparent amusement _Keep laughing _he told her darkly. The dragon instantly grew silent, a small snarl on her lips.

Danny then lost his balance as the larger ra'zac tossed him into the room. Danny stumbled to the floor and glared hatefully as the two creatures stared at him, studying him "I believe the king will be very interesssted in you. Perhapsss if your lucky you can ssserve him" he smaller hissed.

Danny stood and clenched his fists "If your king is so interested in me then deliver this message to him, I am perfectly ready and willing to oppose him and do what ever it takes to bring down such a coward who sends in sickening creatures like you to do his dirt work" Danny hissed, his voice deadly.

The ra'zac hissed before slamming the door shut. For a moment silence reigned before Danny was aware of three figures behind him "Who are you?" a female voice asked. Danny turned to her "Danny, I believe you would be Katrina?" he asked.

Katrina's eyes widened and she nodded. Danny then turned to the man besides her, unlike Katrina he was chained to the wall "And you would be Roran?" he asked. Roran nodded, his chains clanking.

Finally Danny looked at the youngest in the group who's eyes seemed fierce, he knew it was some one who had seem battle "And you would be the rider Eragon?" he asked. Eragon nodded "Aye" he said. Danny smiled "Can you use your magic?" he asked.

Eragon sighed "The ra'zac have kept me drugged, however I can feel the effects slowly leaving, I can feel the magic just not use it' he said. Danny nodded, good enough for him "Is it okay if we escape before or after you can use it?" he asked.

Eragon glared off to the side "I would escape now but we can't, not with the ra'zac there" he said. Danny smiled mischievously "I can help" he said. The three stared as Danny reached for his own magic, it almost seemed like an unused talent to use it.

Once he had it within his grasp he held out his right hand that had begun to glow "Jierda!(3)" he barked. Danny smiled triumphantly as the chains snapped and fell to the ground. The three stared at him as he turned to the door "Stenr ganga(4)" he commanded. For a moment he felt his strength ebbing before energy flowed from his ghost half, making his stronger.

Slowly the stone doors moved from their position to open. Danny hurried out into the corridor "I have to retrieve my weapon" he told them. Eragon nodded "May I come with? My weapon is probably with yours" Roran stated.

Danny nodded strictly as he lifted his hand "Jierda" he cried, breaking open the cage that held the dragon. He then reached out with his mind to Evarinya, _Evarinya, please hurry! _He pleaded. He felt her consciousness brush with hers, which I might add felt really strange to him _Coming _she replied.

Danny motioned for Roran to follow as they took off down the stairs, strangely not seeing any ra'zac. Danny however shrugged it off as they reached the room with the weapons. Danny smiled as he reached his sword and put it on his side.

He then saw Roran pick up a simple hammer and he rolled his eyes. He ignored it however and motioned for the man to follow him "The exit is this way" he said. Roran nodded and followed. However they were briefly held up as the ground shook.

Roran looked around in alarm, Danny however smiled "Evarinya" he whispered as he sprinted towards the exit, the startled young man following close behind. Once outside Danny looked up and saw Evarinya angrily attacking the rock "Evarinya!" he called.

He heard her roar before flying down to meet the two young men "You're a rider?" Roran asked in shock. Danny smiled as he climbed on her back, turning to help Roran up as well. They then took to the air as another dragon flew from seemingly out of the rock, Eragon and Katrina clinging to her back.

Danny snarled lightly as the ra'zac and their mounts followed "We have to retreat!" he shouted to Eragon. He briefly saw him nod before taking to the sky on Saphira. Evarinya quickly followed, high into the clouds where the two dragons easily lost the monsters.

_Saphira and Eragon wish for us to land, they want to question you _Dora told him out of the blue. Danny nodded _Tell them to just lead the way _he replied. He didn't want to, knowing how wary Eragon seemed he and Evarinya would probably be held prisoner until they could reach the Varden.

The Varden…something about it seemed off, but out of the many groups he felt it would be best to cast his lot with them. Perhaps somehow they could fix the system they had because it seemed slightly off from what Danny could tell.

He was then jolted out of thoughts as Evarinya began to lower, it still seemed weird for him to call her that but he knew he didn't have a choice. _No you don't have a choice, if you didn't call me Evarinya then I would personally see to it that you are made into dragon food, I just so happen to prefer that name _Dora, er…Evarinya said stiffly.

Danny chuckled "Relax Evarinya" he said jokingly. Behind him he could feel Roran stiffen slightly. Danny had a small peaceful grin as Evarinya dived after Saphira to land besides a great open lake. Danny smiled as he looked into the water, it seemed so clear.

He then jumped off Evarinya's bare back as Roran tumbled off after him. Once on the ground he was immediately confronted by a sword to the throat. Danny sighed "You wished to talk?" he asked. Eragon nodded warily "Who are you? As far as I know the last dragon egg is yet to hatch, how is it that you have a dragon?" he asked.

Danny smirked "Noble of you to take such precautions but if you will kindly lower your sword?" he asked, this kid was bugging him already. And he appeared younger and not near as affected by battles than himself. Something told the young halfa that they would get along swimmingly…or not!

Eragon growled and held his sword higher.

With an annoyed sigh Danny leaned back against Evarinya's leg "Evarinya and I have known each other for four years, originally she had no rider but recently she decided to team up with me and allow me to be her rider. Together we decided to cast our lot with the Varden to take down the twisted king" he said simply.

To his surprise Eragon lowered his weapon, his expression blank "There are wild dragons?" he asked blankly. Danny sighed "Only Evarinya and her brother, but he has been twisted by madness and I doubt he will help" he said bitterly, his mind turning to Aragon.

He counts…right? Eragon sighed sadly "What is this dragons name?" he asked sadly. Evarinya lowered her head _Sundavar _she told him.

**1-star**

**2-light**

**3-break**

**3-stone go**


	3. Nightmares Of The Draumr

**I apologize for the lack in updating but you must understand that I am writing tons of stories! And only about a fourth are currently posted! Doon't own Eragon or DP. And also someone asked when this takes place, it takes place right after the exerpt in book three, it's on the shurtugal website for anyone who hasn't read it. Now, not saying any more.**

Danny watched with an amused smirk as Eragon paced, deep in thought. Silence drew on the two riders while Roran took Katrina off to the side, talking softly to her. After a while Eragon turned to Danny "How do we know you won't harm us? You already know more magic than you should" he accused.

Danny raised an eyebrow "Eka celobra ono un onr du varden mulabraun ne haina. Atra nosu waise fricai argetlam(1)" he said. Eragon raised an eyebrow "You speak the Ancient Language very well" he commented.

Danny shrugged "I learned it from a friend of mine" he said casually. Eragon raised an eyebrow "We can only hope this person is trustworthy" he said emotionlessly.

Danny's face hardened at what he was implying "He is the most trustworthy person I know, he saved my loved ones from certain doom multiple times and has acted as a guardian over me. He is also the one who convinced Evarinya to let me be her rider and presented me with Garjzla so that I would defeat Galbotorix" he said harshly.

Eragon lowered his head "I'm sorry for insulting your friend" he said solemnly. For a few minutes silence fell over them _Little one? _Evarinya suddenly asked. Danny looked towards her _Yes_? He asked.

Evarinya sighed _You seem angry, he just wishes for his loved ones to be safe. Do not let dark thoughts cloud your minds for these times are darker than when my brother ruled his kingdom. A strange tension grows over the land like a storm cloud about to unleash it's tempest over the land and we must be wary and make whatever allies we can _she said.

Danny sighed "Sorry" he mumbled. Eragon looked at him in shock "What?" he asked in surprise. Even Roran and Katrina looked over in surprise.

Danny took a deep breath, swallowing his pride "Your just worried about those who you care for, but even though you did insult my friend I must not be angry at you because in the darkest time you can always find hope through the comfort your friends give you" he said quietly.

Eragon smiled slightly and the tension instantly decreased. It was still slightly there but not as much as before. Danny then looked at him confusion "So how did you get captured by the Ra'zac?" he asked.

Eragon sighed "We were going to rescue Katrina, she had been captured and Roran searched the entire continent of Alagaesia before he found me just so that he could rescue her" he said. Danny smiled slightly as Katrina shot Roran a fond look "How did you get captured?" he asked.

Danny's face hardened once more "A building in my…village caught on fire. I was the only person fit to protect it, although it was before Evarinya and I joined, and so I went to see what I could do. It turned out there was a hostage situation so I entered the building but found the inside untouched.

I was stupid not to know something was wrong but I continued on and found the Ra'zac with a captive. I convinced them to take me, my mind wouldn't work and it was crowded in fear and panic. It was then I found out that they were after me the whole time, but they knocked me unconscious.

When I next woke they were next to me, unconscious as I had been. My friend was there with Evarinya and Garjzla and he gave me the sword before telling me that Evarinya wanted me to be her rider. I accepted but told her to fly off. I knew that if I escaped the Ra'zac would kill my loved ones to stop me.

I wasn't a rider when they got me and they had no way to know, and I don't think I had completely recovered or I might have been smart enough to kill them on the spot. Instead they woke after my friend took off, and Evarinya went to hide.

After that they took me straight to Helgrind and you know what happened there" he said bitterly. Sure it wasn't the complete truth but it was close enough. Eragon resumed pacing "But how do I know your telling the truth? You could twist your words to mean something else" he accused.

Danny sighed "If it makes you feel better Evarinya and I will allow you to capture us and if we prove untrustworthy I give you my word as a rider not to fight back" he said quietly.

Evarinya growled quietly but didn't respond as they waited for Eragon's reply "Very well, I'll take you to the Varden and you will remain under watch until your trust is proven" he responded.

Danny nodded and looked at the sword held tightly in Eragon's hand "So just out of curiosity are you going to allow me to sleep or am I going to have to worry about a sword pointing down my neck as I sleep?" he asked. Eragon let out an annoyed grunt as he sheathed the weapon.

Danny then sighed as he got into a sleeping bag, Roran and Katrina quickly following suit. That was one thing Clockwork forgot, clothes and sleeping bag. He sighed and stared up at Evarinya questioningly. Evarinya gave him a dragon like smile and lifted her wing.

In blissful content Danny shuffled under her wing, reveling in how warm she was _Thanks _he told her gratefully. Evarinya hummed lightly in response as the wing dropped over, creating a nice warm living tent that reminded him strangely of home.

**1-I honor you and mean you or the Varden nor harm. Let us be friends silver hand**

_**Line break**_

_Danny soared through the skies as Valerie chased him as the Red Huntress "I'll kill you Phantom!" she shouted. She was past her petty capture ideas and solely wanted to kill Danny Phantom, and end his existence permanently. _

_Overhead the dark rain clouds cackled with lightning with wind that buffeted the two figures. Danny shoulder bled with green and hints of red from a hit Valerie delivered earlier. His strength was rapidly depleting and he was now flying on reserves of energy. _

_He could feel the rings appear around his waist but managed to get them to disappear, he couldn't change into Danny Fenton when he was flying this high. Suddenly a gust of wind blew harder than ever and Danny lost control of his flight, soaring back into Valerie as the rain overhead began to pour. _

_Danny felt fear clenched at his heart as Valerie brought out an ecto dagger, ready in the perfect position so that the tumbling ghost would land on it. A feral look over came her as lightning brightened the city and time seemed to freeze. _

_The two rings once more appeared around Danny's waist but he couldn't stop them. Desperately he tried to regain control of his flight but he was to late. He screamed in pain as Danny Fenton collided into the dagger, held by a startled girl. _

_Danny collapsed on the board, blood mixing with the rain as he now struggled to stay awake. Above him loomed Valerie, her expression hidden as she slowly reached down "No" Danny whispered as she grabbed the front of his shirt. _

_He could feel her grab him with rough hands before they took to the skies. Unfortunately Danny couldn't do anything as he was forced into the bleak peace of unconsciousness…_

Danny jolted awake fearfully. In his fear Evarinya awoke, raising to her feet in alarm as Danny panted, his eyes closed. With slow and shaky fingers he reached up and touched the place that dagger had struck him on his left shoulder where he still carried a tin scar.

He could feel sweat and tears run down his face as he remembered that night. He hadn't woken up for two days. But once he did he found out Valerie was distraught and in denial. They had never talked since that day.

Danny had only seen Valerie on occasion but she avoided him. That was also the day the Red Huntress disappeared. Danny then opened his eyes as his breathing calmed _Little one are you alright_? Evarinya asked.

Danny closed his eyes, shakily removing his fingers from his shoulder "It was just a nightmare" he whispered. He then turned to where Eragon and Saphira were watching him in concern. Hastily Danny wiped away the tears and sweat before picking up Garjzla and buckling it to Evarinya "When are we going?" he asked quietly.

The sooner he was on the road the better, he didn't need those dark memories clouding his mind "As soon as Roran and Katrina wake" he said uneasily. Danny nodded, desperately trying to keep his cool as the memory continued to dance around in his mind.

It was after that incident he had decided he loved Valerie but she had shunned him to protect him like she did before. Danny could feel his mask start to slip.

Evarinya slowly reached out her neck and nudged him. Danny ignored it, choosing instead to lean against her leg and resort to deep breaths "What was your nightmare about?" Eragon asked quietly.

Danny closed his eyes, leaning it back to face the skies above "It was a memory from back when a friend attacked me under the assumption I was evil. She didn't know it was me but she almost killed me. After that I fell deeply in love with her but she refuses to talk to me so that she won't put me through that pain again" he said quietly, a lone tear slipping down his face.

Eragon looked away "Sometimes isolating ourselves is the best way to help others" he said. Danny shook his head "In my experience it is best to let everyone you know fight, and if they can't then they need to be taught. You are nothing without your friends, family, and allies" he said softly.

Eragon raised an eyebrow "Do you have a lot of friends and family?" he asked. Danny frowned "None that could help for a while until I can contact them" he stated. Eragon sighed as Roran and Katrina rose "We'll talk about this when we reach the Varden" he said quietly.

Danny nodded "So what do you want to do? Drag us there in chains or have us follow? Or if you want you can have Roran direct Evarinya while I ride on either Evarinya or Saphira with my hands bound?" he asked casually.

Eragon studied him closely, contemplating what he should do "Will you allow me to study your mind to see if your telling the truth?" he asked. Danny smiled, so that's why Clockwork was so focused on teaching him how to black his mind "Not a chance, my mind is my last sanctuary from all but Evarinya" he said stubbornly.

Eragon bowed his head "You will ride Evarinya but Roran will go with you and we will bind you hands" he said quietly. Danny nodded and willingly held out his hands. However a slight growl escaped his throat when Eragon tightened them harder than they needed to be.

Eragon shot him a glare "I'm sorry but I've already been betrayed once by a friend and don't want it to happen again" he said tiredly. Danny sighed "Trust me, I know" he said. He had his own share of betrayals plenty of times. Of course only one truly stuck in his mind.

_Danny smiled as he saw Valerie fly up to him. She was finally willing to accept Danny Phantom! However as she drew nearer a dark feeling of fear began to twist in Danny. Unsure of what to do he tensed, watching as the Red Huntress drew nearer. _

_He saw the metal glint just in time for him to dodge, a strange dagger landing in the dirt where he had been. He looked at her in horror "What happened to accepting Danny Phantom?" he asked darkly. Valerie scoffed "Oh please! You actually bought that!? All I want is to see your utter destruction once and for all" she whispered darkly._

Danny had felt hurt by Valerie that day, she was his best friend, even more so than Sam and Tucker lately. To have that betrayal was a painful blow to him. He however tried to ignore it as he leapt through the air, landing nimbly on Evarinya, despite his tied hands.

Eragon's face hardened as he told Roran to climb up behind Danny. Roran looked apologetically at Katrina "I'm sorry but I must ride with the other rider, we'll be at the Varden sooner than you think" he told her before climbing up behind Danny.

Danny then smiled at Evarinya whose face had darkened slightly and her lips curled in a silent growl _Relax Evarinya! Trust my, I know what I'm doing_! He lectured. Evarinya snorted, a small puff of flame escaping her nostrils _I will relax when they trust _you she said angrily.

Danny sighed, she wouldn't give up. He then felt his stomach lurch as Evarinya took off and he couldn't hold on to anything. Flying on her was a lot different from flying solo. Danny smiled at that thought, yeah he definatly preferred solo.


	4. Nasuada

**Don't own Eragon or DP. And I apologize for a major lack in updating, I've been busy with school, my new job, graduation, a choir concert region festival coming up, a play for drama, a huge dance concert, two church choir proformances, and not to mention working up the courage to ask my high school crush who I haven't had the courage to talk to, if he would go to senior prom with me! (And he said yes!!) So I've not yet had the time to breathe, hopefully though I'll be able to get some more up after all this passes.**

Danny gaped as they arrived at the Burning Plains. The armies were split on two sides, a smaller one on the south of the river and a much larger and deadlier army on the north. The army on the north was about five times larger than the smaller army _That is what we are supposed to be fighting!? _he asked Evarinya.

She snorted gravely _I fear that a second battle will clash between the two armies is nigh impossible to avoid, and very near in the future _she replied gravely. Danny groaned, they had flown for three days and ever since tying him his wrists had been behind his back.

His stomach twisted unpleasantly as Evarinya angled down after Saphira and Danny cautiously opened his mind so that he could know what's going on. However he was forced to stop when Eragon battered at his consciousness.

Quickly Danny retreated behind his barriers, looking warily at Eragon who had turned to look at him suspiciously. His stomach lurched again as Evarinya landed after Saphira in the middle of a group of people who had come out and were staring at Evarinya and her captive rider.

Eragon jumped off Saphira and helped Katrina down before motioning Danny and Roran to jump off "Shadeslayer what…" the man trailed off "I need to speak with Nasuada" he said sharply. The man nodded, pointing towards a large tent.

Warily Eragon motioned for Danny to follow him while Roran led Katrina somewhere else. They easily made their way through and Eragon stopped and turned to Danny "Stay outside with Evarinya, I'll be right back out" he said sharply.

Danny rolled his eyes but turned to Evarinya, the crowds having dispersed at Eragon's tense attitude "Seems like we are no safer here then at Amity" he said softly. Evarinya shook her head _With your ghost powers and me we are much stronger and therefore much _safer she told him soothingly.

Danny's eyes became troubled _But what if we can't ever get back home? What if we are stuck here? As pretty as this place can be I'm not sure we can risk staying here because Amity is going to turn into chaos soon without me to protect it, not to mention I can't even gain there trust without letting them see into my mind but even then they'll think it's a hoax! _He told her in distress.

Evarinya growled lightly, snaking her head down to touch Danny's arm _You worry to much, I'm sure Lady Sam and Sir Tucker can take care in your _absence she calmed. Danny closed his eyes, looking away "But what if because of this my family is killed Evarinya? I'm scared on what will happen because I don't want them involved and more often than not they get themselves involved" he said quietly but out loud.

His voice revealed all the worry he had. Sure he acted calm and collected around Eragon but in reality he was scared, truly scared that he would never see his family again. Clockwork said that the Ra'zac might go after his family to get to him and they could get hurt, or worse.

Danny lowered his head, he felt so defeated! Around him his world always seemed to fall apart at the seems and crumble around him, and all because he had to go into the stupid portal. His thoughts were interrupted as footsteps neared him. With haste he quickly composed himself to be able to present himself to the Varden leader.

Eragon warily exited the tent followed by two figures who froze at the sight of Danny and Evarinya. One was a darker skinned lady who reminded him agonizingly of Valerie while the other was a very fair lady with pointed ears.

Danny bowed as best he could with his hands tied "I take it you are the leader of the Varden?" he asked. She nodded her head in shock, otherwise ignoring the question "There is another dragon?" she asked quietly.

Danny smiled slightly as he straightened "And ready to prove myself to the Varden that I am willing to help, even if only to be out of these ropes" he said.

This shook the two woman out of shock as they turned to Eragon "Why did you tie him up? Where did he come from? What took you so long with the Ra'zac?" Nasuada asked.

Eragon sighed "I tied him up because I do not trust him, he refuses to let any one in his mind and we all remember the last time that happened. He helped us escape from the Ra'zac who ambushed us, unfortunately they got free" he said bitterly.

Nasuada sighed "Not only that but I fear the empire is preparing another attack, I also have received news Galbotorix is growing more restless and I fear one of these days he will fly out into battle" she said gravely.

Danny paled "But if Galbotorix flies out then we would need the strength of the Varden, Dwarves, Elves, and riders combined!" he said in dismay. Nasuada nodded "Then you see the gravity of our situation and it is even more so raised if you do not let us examine your mind" she said.

Danny sighed "Would it help my situation if I said that I was able to escape anytime on the way here and since Roran was on Evarinya with me I could have gotten a very important captive if I was working for the enemy?" he asked slyly.

Eragon looked at him in shock, while the second lady who had remained silent smirked slightly "It seems that you underestimate your opponent Shadeslayer" she stated to Eragon, her voice ringing like a bell. Eragon glared "Prove that you could escape, you may just be trying to get us to free you" he said sharply.

Danny crossed his arms and everyone looked in shock, probably due to the fact they had been tied two seconds ago "Did I not swear to you in the ancient language that I mean you and the Varden no harm?" he asked in annoyance.

Eragon glared at him but the second "Eragon I think he will be very helpful to us, at the very least allow him to help in this upcoming battle and prove his trust" the second said. Eragon looked at her with a mixed expression before his face became blank "Yes Arya svit-kona" he said blankly.

Danny nodded "Just tell me what you need me to do" he stated. Nasuada sighed "At the moment there is nothing needed, however we need to test your knowledge and fighting skills" she said warily.

Danny nodded, sounded easy enough "Wouldn't it actually be better to do fighting with the threat of attack over our heads?" Arya asked. Nasuada sighed "Alright, you test him in fighting and see how proficient he is, then we will determine where he is needed" she stated strictly to Arya.

Arya nodded and turned to Danny "You had better follow me" she said. Danny nodded eagerly, following her through a maze of tents that made him wonder how Eragon had found Nasuada's tent so easily! Maybe he could learn it later, if he survived the testing that is!

Evarinya then nudged him, they had reached the area where she would test him…


	5. Arya's Test

**Don't own DP or Eragon. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, and I see quite a few people think Danny will win...**

Danny took a deep breath as he faced Arya as he pulled Garjzla from it's sheath, it's sky blue blade shimmering in the sky. He felt nervous, the swords weight felt strange to him. Sure he was used to sword fighting with his opponents but he had always used ectoplasmic swords!

And those hardly weighed a thing! Without a word Arya used magic to block the edge of her sword and nervously Danny did the same. With a deep breath Danny lunged at her, raising the sword high. He blinked in surprise as she parried it easily without difficulty.

Furiously Danny tried to get a low hit that bounced off of her sword that moved at lightning speed. He then saw the sword aim towards his head and he blocked it with difficulty, his arms threatening to buckle. Pariah this girl was fast!

Danny then lowered his sword to block another blow and dodged as it changed direction and aimed for his other side. He then smirked that she was surprised by the speed at which he dodged. His mind then turned back to an event that had happened not to long ago with Ember.

_Ember charged him with her guitar in front, finger swiftly playing a cord. Danny winced as he brought up a shield to protect him. She had been at this for hours, constantly moving and launching attacks at the young halfa. _

_Danny was steadily wearily out and on the last reserves of his energy. He had changed to defense and winced as the shield he had up was pounded again and again by the musical fists. Danny's knees were beginning to shake and he desperately looked for a way out. _

_Suddenly it hit him, Ember had been moving around everywhere while Danny had stayed primarily in one area. With a swift grin Danny finally dropped the shield, dodging out of the way of the next blast. With a sly smile he turned intangible into the ground to take a breather. _

_Below the Casper High stage they had been on was strangely several rooms. Danny sensed Ember coming with his ghost sense and swiftly went into the next room. From there he kept repeating the process until finally he had gained enough energy to launch an assault on Ember again. _

_With a fierce grin he phased through the wall and blasted her to the ground. That distraction was all he needed and he triumphantly sucked her into the thermos with a grin._

That was what he was doing wrong! Maybe he wasn't near as fast as her with weaponry but dodging and avoiding could work just as well! With a calculating jump he jumped back out of reach from her sword and she watched warily.

Danny slowly circled her wondering how best to attack. Suddenly an idea hit him and steadily he ran in and began attacking with a ferocity. Arya easily parried his blows with a surprised look on her face. Danny then took the sword and used all the strength he had in one sure fire blow.

His arms wrung with resistance as Arya blocked him. Suddenly he felt a presence in his mind, similar to Evarinya. Then it was as though Arya could tell everything he was going to do. Desperately Danny began parrying blows as he tried to close off his mind.

Sure he was able to against Eragon but Arya was tons stronger. Unfortunately the memories of past battles rushing through his head didn't help either. In desperation Danny lunged at her and she parried it, using the force of the blow to knock Danny to the ground.

Swiftly he turned intangible so that her sword wouldn't touch him. Arya looked utterly surprised and Danny heard gasps from a crowd that had appeared as Arya' sword flung right through him _What are you? _Arya asked in his mind.

Danny scowled mentally at her _Your not supposed to find out! _He shouted mentally. Arya looked darkly at him and held her sword against his chest, something quite hopeless really _You will tell me what you are now before I kill _you she threatened.

Danny winced, it was impossible to doubt her conviction _All right but you have to keep it a secret, I'm not from this world and where I come from I'm half ghost, one of a kind and there are only two others like me. I'm a good guy and the Ra'zac kidnapped me because they thought I was a threat. _

_I've been hunted for the past four years ever since becoming half ghost and have a lot of fight experience. The only reason I know so much about your world is because the ghost master of all time is a friend of mine and gave me an amulet with all the information about this world I need. _

_Evarinya is actually a ghost but acts as a dragon and cannot access her human form because normally she can change from human to dragon at will. _He said quickly_._ Arya studied him carefullyas though thinking through what he told her.

Danny felt as tense as a cornered wolf as he waited in the silence. He winced as her silver blade flashed through the air and to his surprise she sheathed it with ease as she turned to Eragon and Nasuada who had come to watch "I have broken into his mind, he is not our enemy" she said before walking off.

Danny stared after her in shock, holding his sword limply in his hands. Evarinya then walked over to him, nuzzling him affectionately _She'll come around _she assured. Danny bowed his head _I hope so, we can't afford to have any more enemies among our allies…_


	6. Nightmares And Plans

**Don't own Eragon or DP. I know it's short but bear with me. I've hit writers block and this chapter and the next will most likely be obnoxiously short. After that however I've got a small idea on where I want this to go.**

That night Danny slept in Eragon's tent so that Eragon could watch him for any signs of betrayal. Danny tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering words under his breath. Stuff about his family and him being innocent. Eragon felt troubled at how the boy looked with sweat dripping down his forehead.

_Danny stared in horror at his evil self who had once more managed to escape. Behind him was his family, all unconscious. Danny then turned to the Red Huntress who had two weapons out, ready to fire at whoever moved first. _

_No matter what he was doomed. Danny took a deep breath before charging into battle against his future self. Before he could hit an ecto beam hit him. He groaned as Valerie went after him, he needed to save his family. _

_But his face became pale as he looked over at his future self whose hand glowed green over his family. Danny cried out as he saw their skin grow grey and old. It seemed as though they were aging faster than they should. _

_The worst part was while he was in his moment of panic Valerie trapped him in a net. Danny cried out desperately as his evil safe drained his family of their life force. With an extra will of energy Danny burst out of the net and slammed into his evil self. _

_With as much force as he could muster he transferred as much of his life into his parents as he could. Slowly he could feel his life slipping as his families faces began to regain color. With a tired smile he released the energy as they groaned. _

_Then with his own groan he fell to the ground, holding on by the inch of his life. Above his he could hear his evil self chuckle darkly before a bright light lit the area and Danny collapsed. _

Danny sat up gasping for air, tears rolling down his cheeks and mingling with sweat. He had barely lived during that battle had it not been for Lancer appearing on scene with the Fenton Peeler, a gift from Jazz. Lancer used the peeler against his evil self but at a cost, they had his funeral the next week.

Danny closed his eyes tight, trying to get rid of the memories that clouded his mind as tears coursed down his face and sweat made his hair stick to his head _Danny are you alright? _Evarinya asked. Danny took a deep breath _It was just a _nightmare he responded.

Finally he opened his eyes "Nightmare?" a voice asked. Danny jumped like fifty feet and looked at Eragon who studied him tensely. Danny relaxed and nodded "I seem to be having a lot of them lately" he said quietly.

Eragon raised an eyebrow "What are they about?" he asked. Danny shivered "My past" he said quietly. Eragon raised an eyebrow "Must be pretty bad" he commented. Danny shivered again, his heart clenching "More than you'll ever know. It's why I ran away, to escape it" he said.

Eragon's face became hardened, Murtagh had run away as well to escape his past. Could Danny be the same? Danny closed his eyes "I protected my town from the evil that plagued it and they always shunned me.

I was lucky enough that they didn't know it was me or I would have been forced to leave, rather than leaving to get rid of the stress. But then when the Ra'zac captured me…I wish I would never ad left" he quietly explained.

Eragon studied him closely "All you can do now is help win this war, maybe you'll eventually be able to go back home" he said. Danny looked blankly at him "The thing is half of me wants to stay, sure my town will most likely be a little worse off without me.

I did leave my friends and parents in charge and they know perfectly well how to deal. But here the strains isn't near as immense because I had to pull off two completely different lives and that was so hard. At least here I'm just one person" he said.

Eragon sighed "Nasuada informed me that in two days the empire will try to take on the Varden again to get into Surda, will you join me in the battle?" he asked. Danny smiled weakly at him "We'll make the empire regret ever messing with the riders" he said in determination.


	7. Boring Talking

**Don't Eragon or DP. I know this is incredibly short and I feel very guilty about it. However I promise that the next chapter is all action, all drama, all trouble, all length. That and I'm bringing in another character! **

The next morning Eragon led Danny to Nasuada's tent where both boys bowed respectively to the Varden leader and Arya who stood tensely behind her.

When Eragon straightened he had Danny come forward "Danny has agreed to fight side by side with me during the battle tomorrow but he needs armor, along with his dragon" he said.

Nasuada nodded "I believe Orrin sent some men to retrieve some old armor from his castle, it all will be with him in his tent" she said.

Both teens bowed stiffly "Thank you" they muttered before leaving.

Quickly they hurried through the tents to get to Orrin's giant one. Once inside they saw Orrin studying some fantastic armor.

He smiled upon seeing Danny and Eragon "I see Nasuada gave you my message, Danny your armor is here and once a tent is decided then we will send…" "He's staying in my tent" Eragon replied stiffly, he may fight with Danny but he still didn't trust him.

Orrin nodded "Very well, I'll have it sent there immediately" he said.

Both teens nodded once more, leaving the tent in silence. After awhile Danny turned to Eragon "So how did you get Saphira's egg?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Eragon frowned at the memory "I found her egg in the forest while hunting. I thought it was of value, a simple stone. I'll admit I tried to sell her egg twice. But once she hatched I hid her from everyone" he explained.

Danny frowned "Everyone has stuff they want to hide. My family has no idea where I am right now. And as far as they know I've been kidnapped by their best friend who is not near as nice as he appears" he said, smiling smugly in memory, imagining Vlad on a table and being threatened by his dad.

He shook his head to get rid of the image, a sad look replacing it "But honestly I don't know if they will be safe. Galbotorix knows who I am and who they are. He knows where to find them and if he could trick me and capture me then I can't imagine how easy it would be to trick them. It makes me afraid for their safety" he said in worry.

Eragon nodded "But the thing is, you can't worry. Your family probably knows how to take care of themselves" he said.

Danny shook his head "No, to be honest we never heard of the war and I'm the first to know of it, besides my friend that is. And even now, we're the only ones who know. The others are oblivious" he said, truly scared for his family.

Eragon furrowed his brow, as puzzled as Danny was scared "Then how did you know of Evarinya?" he asked.

Danny smirked "Evarinya and her brother…sundavar lived near my home. They were the only two but they kept themselves hidden. However they were the only two that they knew of. Not even they knew about the war" he explained.

Eragon looked ahead "Why did Arya's sword go through you?" he asked.

Danny tensed but relaxed himself "Where I come from, my parents work with…a strange kind of magic? I guess? But one day there was an accident that I was caught in. It gave me unique power like going through stuff and invisibility" he said, keeping the full nature of the accident hidden.

Eragon's eyes widened in surprise at that moment. Danny tensed as he hear Saphira roar "We must hurry, the empire is attacking early" Eragon shouted as the clash of swords reigned.


	8. Important note

**I apologize for this and I'm really sorry but for the moment I'm putting all of my fics on haitus. I really don't want to but at the moment I'm going through some difficulties and you might say I'm at the crossroads of _my_ destiny. I don't know when I'll start posting again and maybe I'll pst occasional chapters but I really have absolutely no guarantees. I'll still read and review but I just can't write at the moment. I'm really sorry. But don't worry, no matter what it takes I'm determined to make sure this is not permanent. It will just last for who knows how long, or until I can get my life together.**


	9. Sundavr

**Wow, for some strange reason everything is coming so easily. I'm having a simple time coming up with ideas for all my old stories! Don't own Eragon or DP.**

Danny felt adrenaline rush through him as he ran. _Danny_! Evarinya shouted.

Danny's eyes tensed as he ran _What's up? _He asked sharply.

He could hear her impatient roar _Hurry Or I'm going to fight without you! _She roared.

Danny's eyes widened in alarm _I'll be right there! _He shouted roughly with his mind. He heard her roar again but felt a tendril of acceptance. His and Eragon's feet pounded as they ran to the tent where the dragons roared angrily, twitching as they looked towards the battle nearby.

Danny dived into the tent, fitting on armor that had appeared in the corner while Eragon did the same, moving with quick fingers. Danny then groaned as he saw the dragon armor, there wasn't time to put it on! He then looked hesitantly towards his hand where he drew up a small orb and then to where the battle was.

Eragon however was already on top of it as he muttered something under his breath and the two sets of armor rose in the air, fitting on the dragons. Danny turned towards him gratefully but Eragon cut his hand through the air, running to leap on Saphira who took to the sky.

Danny then did the same, using his ghost strength to jump in the air. He landed nimbly on Evarinya who took off at high speeds through the skies _Use your fire to knock out some. _Evarinya growled and opened her mouth, setting fire to the enemy soldiers.

She then landed a ways from Saphira, swiping at soldiers with her claws and tail. Danny quickly jumped down, invading the minds of soldiers as he lunged forward slashing at the soldiers with his sword. He could feel there surprise and repeated cries on how there was only supposed to be one dragon.

Danny smiled grimly as he hacked through the soldiers, turning intangible to avoids swords. He saw fear on his enemies faces as he attacked, evading all attacks. He slashed through them, using his sword with skills he had gained from ecto sword fights.

But while fighting he heard a steady thump and he spun in anger to look at a fierce ruby dragon flying towards them, pausing at the sight of two dragons. Unfortunately the distraction proved enough for a sword to slash his side.

Both Danny and Evarinya let out identical cries of pain. Danny spun around to see the man already in Evarinya's jaw. He gritted his teeth, looking down at the oozing blood. He then took a deep breath, vaulting himself onto the dragons back.

His side twinged but he ignored it, urging Evarinya to fly towards the dragon, just a little after Saphira. He groaned as Saphira rammed the dragon in combat, Evarinya quickly following. Eragon shot him a sharp look that turned to surprise at seeing Danny's already bloody side.

Danny however shook his head, motioning towards Murtagh. He had heard about him and how bad he was. Besides, he had a lot worst than this. He quickly rose from Evarinya's saddle since he had never bothered buckling the straps.

He walked carefully to Evarinya's head and jumped to Thorn's back, smirking as he held the sword. He then stabbed forward and Murtagh leaned to the side, thrusting his own sword back as Thorn shot fire at Saphira and Evarinya, keeping them at bay.

Danny took a precarious step back, almost losing his balance as he dodged Murtagh's sword. Retaliating quickly he lunged forward, letting intangibility flow through him until the last second. Murtagh quickly dodged but Danny's sword nicked his side.

Murtagh growled angrily and muttered something under his breath. Danny paled as his feet became slick and he couldn't find a purchase. Thinking quickly he lunged forward, tackling Murtagh and quickly cut through his buckles causing both of them to fly off.

Thorn and Evarinya let out a cry and dove down but were unable to get near as Murtagh slashed at Danny. Danny glared at him and did a flip in the air to avoid it before slashing back with his own sword to which Murtagh quickly parried.

Thinking quick Danny twirled his sword in attempt to make Murtagh lose hold. Murtagh smirked and adjusted his hold to move his hand with the twirl before pushing the two swords towards Danny. Danny scowled and then looked down, startled at the nearby ground.

Thinking quickly he muttered something in the ancient language and both him and Murtagh slowed down a bit before hitting the ground. Danny's breath left him but he struggled to stand, facing Murtagh who glared at him.

However before either could attack another figure dropped from the sky, landing in between them "Murtagh stop! You have to help us!" Eragon cried as Murtagh lunged forward.

Murtagh ignored him and quickly Danny ran forward, sliding past Murtagh and slicing at his legs. But Murtagh jumped and spun, trying to get at both riders. Quickly Eragon flipped over Murtagh's head, hoping to get a good attack in.

But Murtagh dodged it, forcing Eragon and Danny to go near each other as blood dripped down Danny's side from earlier. Danny panted in exhaustion as he swung his sword to try to attack the rider opposite him. But neither he nor Eragon could break through Murtagh's defenses.

Danny knew that they needed a miracle to win. All he knew was to not give up, it was this battle that would determine what side he was on and would help him gain the Varden's trust. Danny then paled as he felt the steady thumping that signified dragon wings.

With a heavy heart he saw a magnificent black dragon descending from the acidic clouds over head. A sense of helplessness washed over him, Galbotorix had decided to come to the battle. Danny shot a look at Eragon who seemed to look as helpless as he felt, there was nothing they could do.

Danny could see his life flashing before his eyes as the black dragon swooped low over the field, blowing it's dark flames so they destroyed the opposing army. It was that, that confused the young halfa. The dragon was attacking, not the Varden…but the Empire?

Why would Galbotorix attack his own men, unless…Danny felt his heart surge as the dragon landed in the middle of the plateau and it's rider jumped off, her long hair billowing in the wind behind her. Danny felt tears prick the corners of his eyes "Valerie" he whispered.

Valerie turned to him and gave him a small hug "Clockwork said you needed help, so with his help I'm here. And with me may I introduce…Sundavar!" she said, motioning to the magnificent black dragon.

Danny could feel Dora's elation surge _Brother_! She called out happily.

Danny and Valerie then turned to Murtagh, Eragon following their lead, their strength seemingly renewed "I ask you again, join us so that we may help free you, please Murtagh" Eragon begged.

Murtagh took a step back, his easy confidence now faltering. For a moment silence fell and even the clatter of swords seemed to halt as they awaited Murtagh's answer. The entire world seemed to hinge on this one moment. Inspiration suddenly struck at Danny "What did you swear to Galbotorix?" he asked.

Murtagh lowered his head "That I would capture you and bring you to the capitol while showing no mercy" he said.

Danny smiled "I know a way around that" he said quietly.

Everything grew quiet as the three riders and dragons stared at the young halfa "He just said capture us, he never specified on what kind of capture, you could capture our friendship! And bring us to the capitol when we launch the final attack, not showing mercy on him" he said.

Murtagh shook his head sadly "It won't work" he said.

Danny frowned, sadness taking over him "So be it" he said quietly.

Then in the blink of an eye he lunged at the giant ruby dragon, slashing from it's neck to tail causing it to roar in agony. Murtagh looked in horror before mounting his dragon, silently urging him to take to the skies "He shouldn't be a problem for a while, that may not kill his dragon but even he should have problems healing that kind of injury" he said solemnly.

Eragon nodded before turning to Valerie "So who is she? I do not trust the fact that her dragon is black" he said.

Sundavar let out a mighty roar _Just because my scales are black does not make me evil, even Shruikan was once a good dragon before he was twisted with dark magic_! He cried out, anger shaking the ground.

Valerie smiled sympathetically and walked over, patting his leg "My name is Valerie and Sundavar is the last of the wild dragons. Just like Evarinya decided to let a lone person become her rider Sundavar did the same for me" she said.

Eragon nodded stiffly "We must return to the battle, perhaps with three riders we can win this" he said, his fatigue creeping into the edges of his voice.

Danny nodded, fatigue affecting him quite deeply as he swayed on his feet. Valerie however put a gentle hand on each boys shoulder "You two rest on your dragons, Sundavar and I can easily take care of this" she said.

Danny and Eragon nodded thankfully, both of them to tired to think straight. Valerie smiled gently as she ran over to Sundavar and jumped on him _Lets get this over with_! She told him.

She could feel Sundavar's excitement peak as he took off into the air with powerful strokes of his wings. She could see both armies cowering in confusion and she understood why. With a sigh she leapt down near the Varden and with a black sword she began to strike down empire soldiers in her way.

The Varden stood amazed before someone loosed a savage war cry. The fighting instantly continued, Valerie at the Varden's head.

She then frowned as Evarinya and Saphira charged back into battle and Eragon and Danny landed besides her, swaying in fatigue "You realize that with how tired you are you may be more of a liability?" she asked.

She saw Eragon frown "Not yet" he muttered. He then battered his way into a magicians mind and together him and Eragon drew the power from about a dozen soldiers, causing them to go limp.

Danny felt his bones soothe as he also drew strength from his ghost half, even though it did nothing for his side. But luckily with the sight of three dragons everyone retreated from the Varden, making it a victory.

Danny smiled warily at Valerie before his side began hurting in full force, the pain of it causing him to topple forward unconscious.


	10. No Name Chapter

**Okay, so I've had the first little bit (The flash back) written since I finished the last chapter but the rest wasn't coming to me. But I got bored and started writing and was very surprised to find I had finished the chapter without even realizing it. Granted it's more a a flashbacky filler but it's something. And the next chapter is where they reach the elves. And yeah I know it seems a bit fast but if Eragon can make it in a short amout of time I'm pretty sure these guys can. And I'm skipping a few days because their trip isn't comign to me. However after Ellesmera I promise you action, twists, and lots of cool stuff! And no I'm not going to do like Eldest and have their training drag on for ever. That got really old so I'm gonna have it a bit more interesting. Well, don't own Inheritance or Danny Phantom and I'm going to continue writing so...until next time! **

_Danny looked around a dark hallway in confusion before carefully walking forward. There was a light coming from a door up ahead that drew his curiosity. Cautiously he walked forward, the darkness pressing in on him. He couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his back as he took slow steps._

_A dark power seemed to reside in the air and seemed to press down on the young halfa, making it hard for him to breath. But a whip cracking and a familiar shout called his attention. Ignoring his fears he ran forward, bursting through the door._

_He gasped aloud, seeing Vlad chained to a wall, a gash across his cheek. But he managed to glare at a man dressed in black. Danny almost immediately stumbled back at the power this man radiated. But as he did he noticed another figure, Murtagh, standing in the corner._

_His eyes widened as he took in the scene as the figure in black approached Vlad "Now tell me again. How do I destroy the boy? " he asked._

_Vlad spat in his face "Not telling" he said._

Instantly Danny jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face as he gasped for air. Unfortunately that nightmare was soon replaced by another. Fearfully he gripped Evarinya's neck, realizing they were in the air. _What's going on!? _He shouted with his mind.

Evarinya roared in surprise and instantly two other dragons dove out of the clouds to fly along with _Danny, it's Valerie. You were hurt and we didn't have time to waist. We're going to the elves for some training and stuff. Be warned, Eragon **really **doesn't trust us. And he's bringing along Arya who isn't much better _she said.

Danny looked at her fearfully, his mind playing back his dream. He bit his lip, looking at the back of Evarinya's head _I think Vlad is in trouble _he revealed.

Evarinya snorted in surprise _Vlad? Why would he be here_? She asked.

Danny looked down _I don't know but I had another dream, only it wasn't a memory. A man in black was torturing him for information on how to destroy someone and Murtagh was watching _he said.

Evarinya growled _It's just a dream, nothing more _she said roughly.

Danny sighed, lowering his head "I hope your right" he whispered.

For a few moments he stayed silent, his mind going over his dream. Suddenly he turned to Valerie _How long was I asleep? _He asked.

Valerie looked towards him and Danny caught a sad expression on her face _Three days. I was afraid you weren't going to wake. You lost a lot of blood and kept fighting, which was really stupid by the way _she commented, her voice soft.

Danny smirked _No sword is going to take me down. I've gotten back up from worst experiences _he said casually.

Evarinya snorted _Don't get to cocky _she warned.

Danny hesitated before nodding. Evarinya then grumbled, smoke drifting back into his face. Danny coughed before smiling at her fondly _Very funny _he commented.

Evarinya seemed to shake as she chuckled _You are still injured. Sleep, we will wake you in a _little she soothed.

Danny scowled _I'm not some helpless little kid _he commented.

Evarinya chuckled again _Maybe not helpless…but you are little _she commented. Danny grumbled, laying down carefully in the saddle, his eyes quickly closing.

_**Line break**_

_Danny groaned, his muscles not responding as he struggled to rise. He looked up fearfully at his attacked, shaking his head as they raised their gun to attack "So long, Danny Phantom" Vlad said darkly. Thinking quickly Danny raised his fist in a last ditch effort, an ecto blast shooting Vlad back._

_Vlad cried out as he hit a black portal in the ghost zone. He screamed as pain seemed to wrack his body. Quickly Danny pulled the last of his strength, jumping forward and grabbing Vlad's hand, trying to pull him to safety._

_He couldn't hold back a scream as the dark energy transferred to him. His body spasmed in pain but he held fast, trying to pull Vlad back. Slowly the elder halfa began to come back and he looked at Danny's face in surprise._

_Danny gave another spasm and Vlad nearly slipped but Danny quickly tightened his grip, heaving with everything he could. Finally only Vlad's foot was still in the portal. Danny gave him a tired smile and shakily Vlad actually returned it before horror crossed his face as hands began reaching out of the portal, grabbing and pulling the older halfa in._

_Suddenly one of the arms reached for Danny and seeing this Vlad launched an ecto blast, throwing Danny back to where he collided painfully with a rock. Desperately he tried to get up but his brain wouldn't connect to his body. He saw everything through a haze before finally everything became dark._

Danny shifted in his sleep, his face scrunched up uncomfortably and he shifted as they continued flying. Never waking as one nightmare turned to another.

_Danny struggled in his captors grasp, glaring hatefully at the clone holding him, currently in Danny Phantom form. And lucky him, was in Fenton form. He then turned a fearful glance to Valerie who watched in horror "Run Val!" he called._

_Valerie stood there like a dumbstruck deer in headlights. Danny bit his lip as the clone began to build up an ecto blast, the hand pointing towards Valerie. Danny cried out as pain seemed to roll through him. If that blast was released it would kill her!_

_He gave a strangled cry, struggling harder than ever against his captive. The clone stopped, the blast dieing as he focused on keeping Danny in his grasp. Danny then met Valerie's horrified gaze "Val! Shoot!" he shouted._

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head "I-I can't! It would kill you!" she said in dismay._

_Danny shook his head "Don't worry about me, just shoot!" he said, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't let her be killed, he just couldn't. Suddenly a knee came up, getting his stomach. Danny cried out in pain, falling to the ground._

_He watched in horror as a blast once more built up before launching at the horrified huntress. Without even thinking Danny leapt up, taking the full blast. Instantly the pain left him and he felt numb. The world seemed to move in slow motion around him as he turned, looking at Valerie "Shoot…" he managed to whispered before falling to the ground._

Danny began to whimper in his sleep but still he couldn't wake himself. He wanted nothing more than for it to all stop.

_Danny walked dejectedly down the side walked. He'd just been released from the hospital that morning from that fight with the clone. He shivered as he remembered the news footage of the fight. After words Valerie had claimed her undying revenge on Phantom, vowing to destroy him. He paused, catching sight of himself in a window._

_His face was haggard and pale blue circles were under his eyes. A long red scar ran down his arm making him look fierce. He couldn't help but shiver, hopefully it would fade over time. Already it was starting to. He then sighed, moving on wards till he reached the park._

_He stopped in front of the fountain, gazing deeply into the water, silently wishing for something good to happen. He couldn't help but sigh, dismay and dread washing over him. The water rippled as a tear slid down his cheek and splashed into it._

_Hastily he wiped them away. He was a hero and couldn't show any weakness. But his shoulders began trembling with pain, fatigue, and dismay "Danny?" a voice asked timidly, breaking through his thoughts._

_Danny gasped, turning to face the figure behind him. He couldn't believe his eyes and blinked "Danielle?" he asked unsurely._

_Danielle smiled, jumping up to hug her cousin "I've missed you" she said softly._

_Danny couldn't help but smile "I've missed you to cuz…"_

Danny jolted awake from his sleep, blinking into the night sky. They were on the ground and everyone was asleep but Arya who turned, looking at him. Danny nodded his head and she returned the nod. He then settled back down in his sleeping bag, his thoughts turning to his home and family…


	11. Do You Trust Me?

**Okay I've had a couple of people ask for updates recently but credit for this chapter goes to Do Updates Exist. And I would also like to point out another DP Inheritance crossover if you guys are interested while I struggle. (The next two chapters should be much easier!) It's called Dragon Riders by midnight-heart and it's pretty good. I like it anyways. I also managed to find Her Own Legend by butterflywing. I haven't read it but I'm sure it's gotta be interesting. Well I had better stop talking an dlet you read. This chapter was pretty fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it. ecnatirehni ro PD nwo t'nod I**

Danny stayed low as they flew at top speeds, straining the dragons as they struggled to get to Ellesmeera. Danny frowned, looked to his side where Valerie was focusing on the sky ahead of them _Val_? He asked mentally.

Valerie shot him a questioning look and Danny sighed _Hey Val? I'm…sorry I never told you _he told her.

Valerie rolled her eyes _I don't think now's a good time _she commented.

Danny however shook his head _Now's as good a time as any. After this we might not get any free time after words _he pointed out.

Valerie looked away _Danny…we dated for so long. Why didn't you trust me with your secret? I almost killed you_! She said in dismay.

Danny looked down, a frown on his face _Because it would have hurt you to know. I wanted to protect _you he said softly.

He winced as magic lashed out slightly at him _I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself _she said coldly.

Danny looked at her desperately _Yes but think how you took it! Would you be talking to me if you had a choice right now_? He asked.

He could see Valerie's hesitation as she stayed silent. With a deep breath Danny continued _You have to remember I grew up with Jazz. You can't judge how you felt because your confused. You hunted me for a year, thinking I was the bad guy only to find out I was someone you really cared for. I knew it would kill you inside to know that you hunted a friend _he said desperately.

Valerie looked away, her face cold. For a moment silence reigned between them as the three dragons flew onward, nearing another town. Suddenly Eragon frowned, looking down with a strange look. Danny looked down as well and saw a normal town below them.

Suddenly it hit him, the people weren't screaming. This was the first town he had passed over that the people didn't scream. Danny frowned and watched. It only hit him a split second to soon "_Evarinya look out!" _he shouted with voice and mind.

Evarinya moved into a barrel roll, barely avoiding the arrows that came up to strike them. Ahead of them they could see Saphira do a graceful maneuver to avoid them and Danny smiled in relief. But before he could truly celebrate a piercing roar of pain reached his ears.

His face turned bone white as he turned back, looking in horror as Sundavar struggled with his pierced wing. Danny scowled, looking back nervously _Evarinya we need to help _he said.

Evarinya snorted in determination but didn't answer as she fell back, just below her brother. Danny looked up to where Valerie was pale "Valerie jump down to me!" he called over the wind. Valerie looked pale but nodded, carefully undoing the straps.

She then stood and hesitated and Danny smiled "Trust me!" he shouted to her.

Valerie once more hesitated as Saphira moved to Sundavar's left. Eragon called out for her to jump on Saphira and without hesitation she did. Danny felt a pain similar to a knife go through his heart as his breath caught.

But he ignored it, tearing his eyes away from the scene as Evarinya looped over Sundavar, catching him effortlessly and helping him to fly. Saphira then dived down to a clearing, leading the way. Danny could hear Sundavar whimpering slightly under him and was surprised to hear Prince Aragon allowing this much pain to show.

But a look at the wing confirmed it was pretty nasty damage. Suddenly Danny couldn't but a small mental smirk. This had to a blow to his pride. He then steeled himself as Evarinya neared the ground, only managing to slow herself slightly.

Danny winced as they stumbled into the ground, releasing Sundavar to have a wild landing. Evarinya stumbled a few feet before falling against a tree, her sides heaving as she looked at her brother. Quickly Danny unstrapped the safety straps, jumping off and running over to him as Valerie, Eragon, and Arya all ran up to him after jumping off Saphira.

Instantly Valerie went to his wing, muttering words under her breath as her hand glowed with black power. Danny couldn't help a shiver roll through him as a black portal flashed to mind. But he shook it off as Valerie continued to heal the injuries "Shall we go ahead and make temporary camp?" Arya asked.

Danny nodded "Yes. Val's going to be tired and I don't think Evarinya will be moving to far tonight" he said, looking over to where the dragon princess had lowered her head, just focusing on relaxing. Danny could hear her mentally repeating a calming process to get her breathing under control.

A pained look flashed across Danny's face as he quickly approached her, taking note of the strain she had taken. _Evarinya are you hurt anywhere? _He asked.

Evarinya gave a short snort as she wearily lifted her head, her breathing abnormally quick _My wing. I think I pulled a muscle _she said.

Danny hesitated, unsure on where the muscle was. He combed his mind for any way to tell but he had no idea. Then Evarinya gave him a small draconic smile _I will help you find it _she said. Abruptly Danny was aware in a pain that was not quite his own.

It took only a few moments to realize it was Evarinya's and he flinched, carefully moving to her right side where she gingerly lowered her wing to the ground. Danny caressed the wing near the injury, pausing as the pain flared momentarily.

He didn't even need to ask for a confirmation as he felt a sudden shift in the fine membrane. It felt different and he frowned, reaching for his power "Waise Heil" he muttered, his hand glowing sky blue as the muscle slowly became soothed.

Danny smiled at her, a little more tired than before _That should work. However we are going to take it easy _he told her.

Evarinya sighed, her head dropping to the ground as her breathing became more even. A quick look confirmed Sundavar was also asleep although Danny wasn't sure if it was to get rid of the memories of being helped by two females.

Suddenly Evarinya snorted _This has been good for him. He is grateful for our help. He is starting to learn that perhaps we can be helpful in our own ways and through our loyalty _she said.

Danny smiled softly at her "That's one good thing in this mess" he said softly.

Then with one final check on her he went over to the fire Arya had built. Valerie was already sitting there looking wiped out "You okay Val?" he asked, his heart stinging.

Val looked away for a moment before sighing "I need to talk to you" she said stiffly.

Danny nodded, slightly surprised "Of course" he said.

Valerie stood quickly, moving to walk towards the trees "Perhaps you should rest" Eragon said uneasily.

Valerie shook her head "I have to talk to Danny" she said, her voice tight.

Danny carefully followed her as she picked her ways through the trees. They stopped when the fire was barely seeable. Valerie turned to him, her face pained "Why'd you say it?" she asked.

Danny paused, cocking his head "Say what?" he asked in confusion.

Valerie scowled, a tear running down her face "Trust me!" she mocked.

Danny looked at her, hurt clawing at him "Because. I have helped you. You just don't want to see it" he said desperately.

Valerie looked away "Danny I can't trust you" she said.

Danny looked at her as they stayed in silence. Around them various sounds filled the night but to Danny he could only feel numb. Finally he sighed "Val. If you closed your eyes and fell, expecting me to catch you. Would you trust me to catch you?" he asked.

Valerie shook her head, not saying anything. Danny closed his eyes. It felt as though his heart did not want to beat. Everything in him hurt "Well I trust you. With all my heart" he said.

Valerie scoffed "You shouldn't" she said.

Abruptly Danny turned on heel, his eyes staying closed as he fell back. Valerie gasped and she moved forward, easily catching him. Danny opened his eyes, smiling weakly at her "See? I trust you and for good reason" he said softly.

Valerie scowled, dropping him on the ground. She frowned at him "Still trust me?" she asked, a hint of curiosity.

Danny nodded, smirking at her "Just because your feisty doesn't mean I shouldn't trust you" he said playfully.

Valerie scowled "Feisty!?" she said angrily.

Danny smirked before he grew solemn. Carefully he drew out his sword, stroking the edge. He then tossed it to the side "Val you can do whatever you want with me. I will be completely unarmed if that's what it takes to earn your trust" he said.

Valerie looked away, another tear rolling down her cheek quickly followed by another "Do you know why it hurt so much to find out about you?" she asked.

Danny stayed silent, not knowing if he should answer. Suddenly Valerie's shoulders began to shake "It's because I loved you so much. It felt like you had betrayed me when you toyed with my heart" she whispered.

Danny sighed wearily "Val I never toyed with you. I really admire your courage and I really do like you, even still. Every feeling I've had for you is genuine and it hurt me as well when you pulled away" he said.

He then jumped in shock as she suddenly hugged him tightly. But even still she held on, tears now streaming down her face "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Danny returned the hug but much gentler "It's okay. We've both made mistakes. But now we just have to work past that. I really want to be with you Valerie" he whispered into her ear.

Valerie pulled away from him with a small smile "Thanks Danny" she said.

Danny carefully put his arm around her shoulder "Let's get back to camp" he said softly, picking up his sword as they passed it..


	12. Comfort

**What's this!? A quick update!? I must be sick or something! Actually I'm just really bored and this chapter really spoke to me. For some strange reason I was really excited for Danny and Val to come to Ellesmera. It just kind of spoke to me. And I must say I really enjoyed how this chapter came out. My emotions have been on overdrive all week and my heart can't decide if it's happy or sad but I think it really helped this along. Originally I wasn't actually going to have it go this route. In my original thoughts I actually had Valerie trust Danny completely but I realized 'why should Valerie trust Danny? He pretty much betrayed her in her eyes!'. Not to mention I had realized that up until the last chapter I've had very little character development so hopefully I'll get that fixed. I'm hoping to add some character development from all angles, DP and Inheritance. But before I start this I have two things. One, I don't own Inheritance or DP. Two...I really hate Arya. Can you say Mary Sue much!? But don't worry, I'll give her a more human appearance while still keeping her in character.**

It took them a week to reach Ellesmera with their slowed pace. They moved slow on part of both Evarinya and Sundavr. Both dragons were tired before Arya finally gave them the commands to dive down. Danny sighed in relief, asking Evarinya to follow Saphira.

They skimmed over the treetops before Saphira back winged, slowly landing in a small clearing before moving to the side. Evarinya shot a knowing look at Sundavr that quickly turned to surprise _He wants me to go first _she said in shock. Danny turned a startled eye to Sundavr who looked away.

Danny shrugged _Then I guess we should land. I need to check and see how your wing is doing. Is it sore at all? _He asked, concern growing on his face as Evarinya landed, moving off to the side.

Sundavr quickly followed, moving carefully as he slowly closed his wings, the lingering still clear in his gentle motions and in Val's haggard face. Sundavr was sore and Val had been up every night worrying over him. Danny had remarked to her in private that it was ironic.

She spends the last few years hunting ghosts and suddenly she's completely doting on one. Valerie had responded by dropping a bucket of water on him while he was sleeping that morning. Carefully lowered to the ground, allowing Danny to climb off.

She then lowered her wing for him to check. The thin membrane was still slightly bruised after using it so much after the injury, despite his attempts to heal it. Apparently it was harder to heal the injury than knowing the words.

Even Sundavr's wounds were still scabs. Though Danny had to admit she certainly did a better job than he did. He figured it was a spur of the moment thing. That or maybe Arya or Eragon took pity on her and used some of their magic as well.

Danny sighed, looking around at the trees surrounding them. Some of them were huge and almost the size of a house. Danny then whipped his head to the side, hearing the slightest change in wind. His eyes narrowed as a figure whipped narrowly out of sight.

A quick side glance confirmed Valerie saw it as well as indicated in her frown. Danny shot a look at Arya and Eragon but both looked at ease and so Danny relaxed slightly while still ready for anything. Slowly he began to catch sight of more people looking out and pointing fearfully at Sundavr but not attacking at the obvious lack of Galbatorix.

Danny shivered slightly and Evarinya nuzzled him _I'm here. And Sundavr is perfectly ready to flee if needed. We will not follow these two completely foolishly _she comforted.

Danny allowed a small smile to cross his face _Thanks. So how' s Val taking all this? _He asked.

Evarinya sighed _I do not think she is the right choice for this. Her heart is filled with anger and hatred of the three of us, though you have managed to soften it. She realizes you are the good guy but it will take a long time before she truly accepts you _she said carefully.

Danny looked at Valerie who was studying the trees with more caution than himself _She doesn't speak to Sundavr much does she? _He asked.

Evarinya snorted, amusement drifting from her mind _Neither of them will admit it but sometimes I hear them. For someone who doesn't trust much both the huntress and hunted have confided much in each other. I am actually jealous that she has managed what I have when I have known my brother much longer and share a much closer relationship _she said in disdain and amusement.

Danny nodded in understanding _They are similar. Both have always thought themselves better but are finding the world around them is caving in _he said quietly.

Evarinya snorted but stayed silent. Around them the people were lined up, watching them. Danny couldn't help but notice that these people seemed flawless. All of them were as exceptionally beautiful and moved with an unerring grace.

He then looked ahead as they neared a strange formation of trees that seemed to arch over like a building. The thing that puzzled him was it looked as though they had grown naturally. Though Danny didn't know of any tree that grew like that.

He shivered as they entered the large area. Off to the side was a group of seated figures that Danny finally recognized as elves. All of them were tensed and fearful, whispering as they watched Sundavr and Evarinya. In front of them was a tense elf who watched the precession warily.

They paused only feet away and Eragon, Arya, and Saphira all bowed. Danny, Valerie, Evarinya, and Sundavr quickly followed their lead. The elven queen relaxed slightly at that but still appeared unnerved "Will someone explain what is going on?" she asked.

Danny stepped forward, positioning himself in front and bowing low to the ground "My name is Danny, among those of my home town I'm known as Phantom. My friend is Valerie, also known as the Red Huntress. The two of us come from a distant land where two dragons roamed free. We have recently learned of the disasters here thanks to the ra'zac kidnapping me. Luckily both Evarinya and Sundavr have decided to bond with Val and I, both of us becoming dragon riders who are willing to aid the fight in whatever way we can" he said solemnly.

Queen Islanzadi raised an eyebrow "Last time there was a black dragon evil reigned" she said.

Valerie smiled innocently, walking forward "Milady may I point out that the dragon was lead by a dragon rider?" she asked.

Islansadi nodded warily. Valerie looked at the surrounding elves "If one dragon rider became evil then would you outcast all of them?" she called out.

She then met the elven queens gaze, her eyes blazing "If one human with different colored skin like my own attacked would you go against all of them?" she challenged

"Or what of an elf with black hair? Would you hold all like them at mercy because of ones mistakes?" she asked.

Islandzadi smiled "You have quite the free spirit" she commented.

Danny couldn't help but snicker, quickly feigning a cough as Valerie glared at him. Valerie then turned to Islanzadi, her eyes soft "Danny and I have traveled a long way and we only wish to help. Back in our home town we were the only true protectors from dangers that invaded. We had others that tried but they weren't very successful" she commented, shooting an amused look at Danny who absently rubbed his side.

Val was the only one who had truly caught him and he still found it annoying. Danny then sighed as Islanzadi studied them carefully. She then turned to Eragon and Arya "Have either of you two seen their minds?" she asked.

Arya smirked "I saw Danny's and he knew plenty about Valerie's. They are trustworthy, as are the dragons" she said for the surrounding elves to hear.

Instantly the tension left the air and everyone breathed in relief. Islanzadi then smiled "What are your dragons names? You mentioned them but we don't know which is which and who rides whom" she said.

Danny nodded, smiling as he moved to Evarinya's side "I am Evarinya's rider" he said.

Valerie then put a hand on Sundavr's nose "And I, Sundavr" she said.

Islanzadi nodded, turning to Arya "Allow them to rest. Tomorrow you and Eragon Shadeslayer will take them to the morning sage" she said.

Danny and Valerie bowed to her once more "Thank you" they said.

Line break

That night Danny cautiously made his way up to Valerie's room. They were in trees next to each other. He lifted his hand to knock before pausing, hearing someone talking inside "So why don't you completely trust him?" Arya asked.

Danny winced as he heard Valerie sigh "The problem is I do. I'm just afraid he'll break that trust because it's so fragile. I love him but at the same time I hate him. Have you ever felt that?" she asked.

Danny closed his eyes, hurt clawing at him. He then heard Arya sigh "You've probably noticed Eragon's advances on me by now" she commented.

Danny winced in sympathy. Eragon was head over heels for her and she seemed to enjoy blowing him off. Danny then focused as Arya sighed longingly "Truth is I do love him. I just can't let it interfere with our duty" she said softly.

Valerie scoffed "You'll break both of your hearts for duty? When your at war you can't let it just die. Embrace what you can for as long as you can" she said.

Arya smirked "So what about Danny?" she asked.

Valerie sighed "Danny is…difficult" she said uneasily.

Arya smiled softly "It didn't seem that difficult when you can back from your little chat a few nights ago" she commented.

Valerie allowed a soft smile to cross her face "That's the thing. I want to take it slowly. I want to give him my trust little by little but there are sometimes when I slip up. I mean, I'm only seventeen. I am not invincible" she said.

Arya smirked "Speaking of your non invincibility. Do you realize how much you stick out with that outfit? The colors are to bright. Even your friend Danny has an acceptable look. It could even pass among the elves. Tell you what. Tonight I'll look for some good ones that you can not only wear around but be comfortable to fight in" she said.

Valerie smiled "Thanks" she said.

Danny couldn't help but smile softly before moving away. Valerie frowned, looking towards the door as a small footfall reached her ears _Is there anyone there Sundavr? _She asked.

Sundavr snorted _Danny. But he's leaving now _he said.

Valerie bit her lip and Arya touched her shoulder "Go talk to him. Maybe you'll find something interesting" she said.

Valerie nodded "Thank you for the talk" she said.

She then quickly hurried out to go to Danny's temporary home. Arya allowed a pained smile to cross her face "Foolish" she whispered.

Line break

Danny sighed, laying on his bed as he contemplated Valerie's words. He had hurt her so much and she still had a bit of love for him. Enough that it was probably killing her inside. All she had ever known was to hate one side of him and love the other and it had been thrown out of balance in the worst way.

Danny closed his eyes, the lightning flashing in his inner eye. Absently he touched his stomach where the dagger had pierced. Even now a scar resided there, the only scar he had ever received in ghost hunting. He guessed it was because of the ectoplasm coating the knife.

Absently he traced the inch long scar. He was lucky to have lived that night. He didn't even know what happened after. He just remembered the waking up two days later in his bed with Jazz stroking his hair. Danny's heart spasmed in pain as he rolled up on his side, his family and friends flashing through his minds eye.

Evarinya briefly touched his mind _Are you okay? _she asked.

Danny scowled, a tear rolling down his face "I didn't even say goodbye to them. Who knows if I'll ever see them and I didn't say goodbye. Heck, I'd be glad to see Plasmius now, or even Skulker. Back home it seemed as though I always had the chance, even during the hardest fights. But here-" he trailed off.

Another tear rolled down his face as he walked over to his bag. He hadn't opened it since getting to Alagaesia, not quite having a moment to look at the stuff. First thing he grabbed was a picture of his friends and family.

Absently he sat on his bed as he stroked the frame before touching the building behind them "It almost makes me wonder what would have happened if I never would have tried to run away. I tried to get away from the double duty only to get myself into an even bigger mess" he said darkly.

He closed his eyes once more, feeling the tears rolling freely down his cheeks. He didn't even acknowledge a knock on his door. He turned away, ignoring the person as the door slowly slid open. He couldn't stop the tears but kept himself turned as the figure walked towards him.

He felt the picture slide out of his grasp before a small hand touched his "Danny? Are you okay?" Valerie asked carefully.

Danny pulled away from her, moving to sit cross legged on the bed "I'm fine" he said quietly.

He could feel Valerie carefully sit on the bed as she watched him in concern. She had never seen Danny this vulnerable before and it tore her in half "Danny…please talk to me" she said.

Danny stayed silent, trying to get himself under control and failing miserably. Valerie sighed, her hands moving up and slowly massaging his shoulders "You act so brave but your just as torn up as me inside. You shouldn't hide it. You're not superman. Your just a kid like me who got caught up in things bigger than we can comprehend" she said gently.

Danny shook his head "It's not the responsibility" he said, reaching for the frame off to the side.

Valerie stopped him "Danny, we will see them again. And remember, I've left my dad by himself. At least your family and friends still have more of them. With me there was only ever me and my dad" she said.

Danny sighed heavily "But if I wouldn't have tried to run away…" he trailed off.

Valerie raised an eyebrow "I thought you were kidnapped by the Wisconsin ghost? AKA Vlad?" she asked.

Danny chuckled softly "Nah. I was trying to get a break. Go full time hero for a while. Didn't work. First night out there was a fire and a hostage situation. Turned out to be the Ra'zac. They kidnapped me and brought me here. If I had just stayed home or even ignored the fir none of this would have happened" he said, his voice choking.

Valerie sighed "Danny. Obviously those creatures wanted you for some reason. They would have captured you either way. Besides. I think it's brave of you to dive into a burning building regardless of your own health" she said.

Danny sighed, shooting her a small smile "Thanks Val" he said.

Abruptly Valerie pulled him into a hug but Danny didn't fight it, instead he returned it with the same intensity "You don't need to be afraid Val. I would never hurt you on purpose" he said.

Valerie pulled away from him with a smile "I know" she said softly, wiping away the tears on his cheeks to leave his eyes red and full of sorrow.

Suddenly Valerie smiled softly "Tomorrow will be a new day. And maybe I'd like to start over, if you'll let me" she said.

Danny looked at her in surprise but before he could answer Valerie's lips softly pressed against his. Before Danny could even register what happened she pulled away, moving to the door "Good night…Danny" she said.

Danny blinked in surprise before smiling "Yeah…goodnight" he said, a charming smile on his face. And after all that had happened Valerie felt her heart soar.


	13. Draumr Kopa

**Okay so this was unexpected but I was looking through DP crossovers cause there isn't enough of my favorites and Danny Phantom crossovers are really the only ones I can see happening and I saw Evarinya in the list and read a few of the past chapters and I kept thinking "I really don't want him to meet Oromis quite yet. At least another chapter or so" and then I started remembering how I had set up the stuff with Vlad and I figured "Why not" and work on it a bit. And now here I am three hours later with a new chapter. I actually had a bit fun and I know I've had a ton of slow stuff lately but think about the Eragon books. They are slow as well. So I just added in a bit more character development. Trying to get everyone's feelings started. Bt I promise the next chapter will start to get interesting. I think... **

**Anyways I'd better get going. I don't own DP or the Inheritance books. If I were I'd be rich!**

That night Danny sat at the edge of his bed in a mindless bliss. Almost absently he touched his lips where Valerie had kissed him. His heart soared happily and he laid down softly. Evarinya gave a slightly amused snort and laid her head down.. Danny shot her a playful glare before closing his eyes in attempt to relax.

Unfortunately he felt to emotionally high to sleep. Evarinya shot him a knowing look _You could always go flying_ she said mysteriously.

Danny shot her a look "But your still healing" he commented.

Evarinya met his gaze with her own, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes _But Danny Phantom isn't_ she said slyly.

Danny hesitated "But what if that's just not a good idea. What if they sense me and they think I'm an enemy? Or what if..." he trailed off.

Evarinya lowered her head to her front paws _You'll never know if you don't try. You can always turn intangible and invisible_ she said casually.

Danny sighed, shooting her a small glance "Alright. If your so anxious to get rid of me. But how do I find my way back?" he asked.

Evarinya smiled _I will call you_ she assured.

Danny nodded, letting the rings flow through him. Immediately he felt power rush through him of a completely different kind than magic. He smiled gleefully, missing the feel of being in his ghost form.

He gave Evarinya a smile "Be back in a bit" he said. And with that he faded from view, flying through the roof.

_**line break**_

Danny took a deep breath of the fresh air. The air was cool, crisp, and of just the right amount of dampness. With a contented sigh he turned on his back, studying the stars. His gaze softened as he tried and failed to search out familiar shapes and constellations.

He smiled slightly, wondering what was going on back home. He couldn't help but gain a small smile as he pictured his parents looking for Vlad. He then frowned, an image flashing through his mind of Vlad, being pulled through the portal.

Again he thought of the image he had seen of him chained to the wall. He paused, floating crosslegged in the air, remaining invisible. Absently he combed through his mind, trying to think of a way to ease his fears about Vlad's wear abouts.

Suddenly he gasped, a word coming to him. He quickly thought of the spell, trying to picture what he'd need. It took him several minutes but finally he drew up a flat piece of ice with his powers. He studied it, the words coming to him with some difficulty He sighed in frustration "This was much easier when I was in danger. I wonder of Clockwork programmed it that way" he muttered, touching the medallion around is neck.

Finally his eyes flashed triumphantly "Draumr kopa" he whispered, reaching for te power. Abruptly he saw a dark room. He blinked in confusion before seeing a figure leaning against the wall.

He gasped in alarm, almost losing contrl over the ice as he saw Vlad struggling weakly. His breath halted as fear clawed at him. Recognition rammed im as he recognized the room as the one he had seen with Murtagh and the other man. He felt curious and fearful as he changed his focus.

His heart seemed to stop as he saw the man from before, now knowing a name to go with the face. Horror continued to claw at him as he once more changed the focus. Finally he was able to let out a breath of relief as he saw his family and friends in the living room at Fenton Works.

They were safe. Finally he let the magic go as he released the ice, But he stayed, unsure of whether or not to tell Valerie. Finally he took a deep breath, steeling himself. This was his responsibility, not Valerie's. With a shaky sigh he allowed himself to find Evarinya's mind, making his way to her and his temporary home. He would do what he can to help everyone to get back home to Amity. Even if it killed him.

_**line break**_

Arya looked up in surprised as a white haired figure appeared above her. For a moment she remained tense, drawing on her power. Suddenly she paused, slightly recognizing the figure "Looks like the ghost is coming out to play??" she commented quietly.

She puased watching as Danny seemed focused on one task. She could feel him drawing on a power and watched curiously as an ice mirror appeared in front of him. She then felt him drawing on magic and she watched as e studied the ice.

She frowned, suspecting he was scrying something. However she felt worried by the fearful expressions on his face. She watched him curiously as he finally dropped the ice, flying off. Nimbly Arya ran forward, catching the ice. She looked at it carefully, stroking the edge.

She could feel a strange power residing in it and figured it was the ghost power in it. Again she looked up but couldn't see Danny any where any more. She sighed, setting the ice on the ground. She moved to leave before pausing, the ice mirror tempting her. Absently she approached it, words flowing through her mind._ Embrace what you can for as long as you can,_ she thought.

Part of her cursed Valerie for putting these foolish thoughts in her but another part, the part pulling her to the mirror, was cheering the for the girl. Again Arya picked up the ice, drawing on the power. Her eyes softened as she saw Eragon sleeping with Saphira in her bowl.

A small smile graced her lips as her fingers brushed the side of the image. A small sigh escaped her lips as she released te magic, setting the ice down "Curse you Valerie Grey" she whispered.

But the small smile stayed on her lips. She then sighed once more "Perhaps she's right. I guess I could always start over with him tomorrow. A new day, a new start" she said softly, looking up at the starry sky.


	14. Day Break surprises

**I super promise thenext chapter will not involve Danny and Valerie talking out their feeling! Although I think I've managed to cut out a lot more than I have. I've just been rereading my favorite scenes in Brisingr (Warning, spoilers coming up) and I got the most amazing inspiration! I just have to write suddenly! It's been absolutely amazing! And I've got the next chapter almost done! (I swear it! There's nothing else I can do to stall!) Although to me it seems I have a lot of issues between characters to work out. And now that I've slightly patched up one relationship (You can't honestly believe Danny and Valerie will live happily ever after yet) I still have so many character relationships to work out. And not just romance, friendship as well. Alongwith comrade, ally, enemy, and all else! I'm actually expanding the story so it'll be quite long! So on that note I don't own DP or Inheritance.**

That morning Danny woke up groggily, his mind in a fog. He looked out the window to the side, groaning as he saw the sun just barely starting to rise. He rolled over to his stomach, grumbling a complaint into his pillow.

But as luck would have it he couldn't get back to sleep. He let out a sigh, forcing himself to wake up. Carefully he rose from bed, absently noticing some fruits and seedcakes off to the side. Absently he thanked the fact there was no meat.

For a moment his mind wandered to Sam, the cause of his now one year vegetation diet. With an amused chuckle he got out of bed, waking Evarinya. She looked at him with bright eyes_ Morning Danny. How was your flight? _She asked.

Danny sighed "I don't want to talk about it" he said solemnly.

He then stretched out before turning to Evarinya with a small smile "Shall we check out your wing?" he asked.

Evarinya nodded, extending the wing. Danny quickly approached the strain muscle, his mind blending with Evarinya's as he felt for pain. To his relief he couldn't feel any pain in the wing "I guess a good night's sleep did good" he said.

He then paused "How is Sundavr?" he asked.

Evarinya let out a small sigh _Arya helped out a bit. His wing is fine _she said.

Danny nodded before looking at the tray of food in front of him _Do you need to eat? _He asked.

Evarinya shook her head_ I may look like I'm living but I am still technically a ghost _she commented.

Danny smirked at her _Yes but technically to be a ghost you have to have ghost powers _he commented slyly.

Evarinya snorted at him, light flames shooting out but vanished into the air.

_**Line break**_

It wasn't until two hours later that Danny was called down. He smiled at them as he rode down on Evarinya's back to meet the small group below him. Valerie raised an eyebrow "Wow. Your upbeat this morning" she said.

Danny shrugged. He then paused, looking Valerie over "Love the new outfit" he commented, making her blush.

She had on simple tan Capri's and a tunic just a few shades darker. Her hair was pulled back by a dark brown headband and she had simple shoes that kinda reminded Danny of moccasins. He then took her hand, kissing it softly "You look marvelous today madam. Is it something with your hair?" he teased.

Valerie couldn't help but laugh, pulling her hand from his "Come on hot shot" she teased back.

Eragon shot them a confused look before shrugging it off. He then motioned for them to follow him through the woods. As they did Danny couldn't help but look around in wonder. Valerie smirked at him "Is it just me or do you get the feeling Sam would absolutely love this place?" she asked.

Danny nodded in awe "I don't think they've ever cut a tree down here. It's absolutely amazing" he breathed.

Valerie shook her head in amusement "I swear. Sam's really gotten to you hasn't she?" she asked, a small look on dejection on her face.

Danny looked down, growing solemn "We were going to start dating" he said softly.

Valerie looked at him in surprise "When?" she choked out.

Danny winced, looking away. Eragon looked back at him curiously but said nothing. Danny just let a small sigh escape his lips "It was a while ago" he said quietly.

Valerie placed a hand on his "Are you willing to talk about it?" she asked.

Danny looked away from her "It was last year. My cousin, Danielle, had come for a visit and she pushed us together. But Sam…when she found out she said she could love someone…love someone by a forced relationship, no matter how the feelings were returned. A few weeks later she hooked up with Tucker" he said quietly.

Valerie looked down "I knew you liked her and she liked you but because someone tried to help you out she rejected it completely? That doesn't sound like Sam" she commented.

Danny chuckled bitterly "And it took me three months of agony to realize that. Plasmius had taken over her and Tucker and driven them away from me. We were still friends after but Sam and I couldn't regain those lost feelings" he confided.

Valerie looked at him with a smile "Did Jazz help?" she asked.

Danny shook his head "No. Just found someone else to light my way. If you'll think back that's about when I began carefully trying to grab your attention" he commented with a small smile.

Valerie nodded "Yes. But I had already known about you and I tried to avoid you" she said.

Danny nodded absently at that, staring ahead thoughtfully _Perhaps that is why Clockwork choose her _he commented quietly to Evarinya.

Evarinya didn't answer but he could still feel her doubt. They then paused as Eragon stopped at the edge of a cliff, turning to them "Now. Before you see what you are about to see I need you two to make an oath in the ancient language" he said.

Danny and Valerie both nodded, exchanging curious glances. It wasn't to hard to learn the oaths. It was deep within their borrowed memories, but that was the problem. They were deep. But after a few minutes they finished the oaths and Eragon stepped back, facing out over the cliff with a frown on his face.

For a minute they stood in silence, both Valerie and Danny waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a jarring thump broke them out of their reverie and they flinched, putting their hands over their ears. As the ground trembled. Both then tumbled back, staring in shock as a golden dragon promptly dived out of the sky.

_**Line break**_

Vlad Masters blinked as his cell door opened to reveal a man in a dark cape, his face hidden in shadow "Tell us what you know" the man hissed.

Vlad sneered at him "No I don't think I will" he said.

The man let out a roar of rage, back handing the half ghost. Vlad didn't cry out, instead he simply took the blow, looking up at the man with a taunting eye "Try your worst" he challenged.

The man glared at him, kneeling down to his level "I will get that young brat under my control. Mark my words" he hissed.

Vlad winced, but kept the guys glare. The man then turned, marching out of the cell and leaving Vlad in darkness "Be careful Daniel" he whispered.


	15. Secrets Out

**Hehehehe. Chapter! Chapter! Chapter! I'm hyper! And I have work in...(Checks watch) about twenty minutes. Crud. Well I've gotta hurry but I hope you guys enjoy this! I know I did! And don't worry. I do have a plan where this is going! (Now...) Don't own Inheritance and DP. Now I REALLY gotta go! **

Both teens stumbled back in surprise as a strong wind buffeted them, pushing them back. Danny stared wide eyed as the dragon angled to land, revealing a missing leg. Besides him he could hear Valerie's breath catch and Danny looked at her and he could see the same mingled hope and horror in her eyes as his.

A shiver ran down his spine and he could feel Evarinya shiver behind him as the golden dragon landed in front of them, a figure dressed in white sitting on the shoulders. The elf smiled, sliding down as he studied Eragon "It is nice to see you unharmed. How did the battle go?" he asked.

Eragon looked away "Murtagh was there. A dragon hatched for him" he said quietly.

Danny raised an eyebrow. Who was Murtagh to create so much sadness in Eragon's voice? Oromis nodded "I was vaguely aware that another dragon had hatched. But only vaguely for Galbotorix hides himself well. These two however I was unaware of" he said.

Eragon nodded "This is Danny and Valerie and their dragons Evarinya and Sundavr. They met them in the wild and decided to bond with them and help in our cause" he said.

Oromis studied Danny and Valerie carefully and curiously "I wonder how I didn't know of you before" he commented.

Danny sighed "That is very complicated" he said quietly.

Oromis raised an eyebrow, as did Eragon "And how is it complicated? I know of the story you told Eragon through others but still I would have known of wild dragons before, not to mention an allusion of fire is not something that can be done unless by magic which the Ra'zac don't have" he said.

Danny narrowed his eyes in confusion, how did they do the fire then? Then he sighed "The story I told Eragon is true…slightly" he said uneasily.

Valerie stared "Danny you can't think of actually telling them" she stated in frustration.

Danny sighed "What choice do I have?' he asked, his voice strained.

He then lowered his head "We are not from Alagaesia" he said quietly.

Eragon rolled his eyes "Then where? The Beor mountains or something?" he asked.

Danny shook his head "A different world" he whispered.

To his utter amazement a look of confusion actually crossed Oromis's face "How is that?" he asked.

Valerie sighed in defeat but didn't say anything "Val and I are from a different world and from there a town called Amity Park. What I said about the fire was true, and I _did _know Evarinya for four years, only she wished to be called Dora then. She is…was…has been, dead as a human but both her and Sundavr were able to turn into the dragons you know them as. I was kidnapped and brought to this world. My friend is a ghost, but he is also master of time. The Ra'zac weren't knocked unconscious, just frozen in time while Clockwork, Evarinya, and I were able to move. He then gave me a medallion with the knowledge of this land which is _why _I know so much. But we do _want _to help, Clockwork had me come and help since I am already _uniquely _qualified in my world" he said hesitantly.

Oromis looked at him curiously "And why is that? And what is a ghost exactly?" he asked.

Danny closed his eyes and looked away sadly "It's sorta like a spirit that can affect the living and it is half of what I am" he said.

Eragon raised an eyebrow "What do you mean half of what you are? Your not acting very trustworthy you know. We can never get straight answers from you and if you don't start talking will find out how thick your bond with Evarinya is" he threatened.

Valerie shivered but Danny nodded. Evarinya nudged him with her nose _If you don't want to do this we can fight on our own _she soothed.

Danny looked at her fondly, rubbing her snout "What do you think I should do?" he asked out loud.

Evarinya highered her head as high as it could go _Show them that you are not afraid. The enemy shall fear the wrath of Danny Phantom just as surely as the dark king will regret ever trying to kidnap one as powerful as yourself_! She said for all to hear.

Valerie smiled broadly and looked at Sundavr "What do you think Sundavr?" she asked.

Sundavar followed Evarinya's example _The empire will quail under the power of the Red Huntress! With her mighty dragon they will pay for kidnapping the one who showed me the light that I had never seen due to my constant love for darkness! I say fight for the light and let none fear! _He roared.

Valerie smiled fondly at a surprised Danny "You heard them Phantom and everyone knows how smart dragons are" she said playfully.

Danny nodded and turned with determination to Oromis and Eragon who both watched warily "You want me to talk so I will. My parents hunt ghosts and spirits and one day created a portal to the ghost zone, or spirit realm, I guess. When it didn't work they quit and my friends and I decided to check it out, or as my friend Sam put it 'be the first to see a new world' and naturally I took the challenge. I discovered what was wrong and fixed it on accident and the portal turned on with me inside it. Next thing I knew I was looking in a mirror and I was a ghost, a spirit" he explained.

Glaedr studied him closely _you do not look dead _he observed.

Danny nodded as the two rings appeared around his waist, changing his appearance "You ask what I meant when it was half of who I am and this is my answer" he said.

The rings disappeared and Danny opened his now startling green eyes "I am Danny Phantom, half ghost protector of my town and if the need ever arises I will rise to the mantle to save the world. But for now I rise to the mantle as a dragon rider, ready to take down the dark king and free Alagaesia from his rule" he said much to Oromis's pleasure and Eragon's surprise.

Oromis chuckled "A little dramatic?" he asked.

Danny crossed his arms, a hard expression settling on his face "When I was new to this I was dramatic but for the past four years I've been forced to fight against spirits that have nearly killed me numerous times. And to make matters worst, several of the spirits have continually turned my town against me and I'm seen as the bad guy"

His face softened "Everyday I protect them and everyday I was hunted down like a wild animal by the people who I protected. My own parents were against my ghost half, even though they don't know it's me. There was a time, yes, when I would have indulged in dramatics but now I'm just glad I've made it this far and I'm ready to step up and take on all of the responsibilities that the job requires. And right now if that means helping you guys then so be it" he said, his voice strong.

Oromis nodded in approval "For some one so young you are actually pretty wise" he commented.

Danny shrugged "I've had to do what I can. Fighting for my life every day has taught me to be on guard and to always keep my mind open on how to get away, how to win, and how to keep people from finding out about my secret job" he said.

Valerie snorted, finally cutting in "He's being modest. Back in our world, I was known as the Red Huntress. I started hunting ghosts soon after Danny's accident. I started after a ghost dog" she shot a glare at Danny "completely ruined my life. My father and I lost everything but each other and I was furious. So imagine my surprise when some mystery man began giving me the proper weapons to fight. I'm ashamed to admit that I was blinded by rage and blamed Danny Phantom for ruining my life.

"For three years I hunted him down, and very ruthlessly. I actually think I was probably Danny's most dangerous opponent." "By far"

"But then I accidentally hurt him and found out about who he was and it hit me that he was good. But the point is, I had laid out so many traps. I was the best of the best, better than the professionals and with all the right equipment. And for Danny to have continually escaped takes mind and wit beyond what I can comprehend. He always knew the best thing to do. Whether it was to talk it out, bargain, or fight long enough to flee, he just _knew _what to do. He may not be the brightest one around but he makes up for it in instinct, talent, determination, heart, and above all, a sense of duty" she relied loyally.

Danny shuffled his feet, a pink blush rising to his cheeks. Oromis nodded before turning to Valerie "And what is your story?" he asked.

Valerie just shrugged "When I got the weapons I saw it as my duty to protect the town. I think every ghost hunter felt it was there own responsibility to keep the town safe. But after a while I began dating Danny. Human Danny. I grew to care for him and when I found I had hurt him, nearly killed him, I gave it all up. But despite that I still have that sense of duty that I have to save every one in danger. It's like my purpose" she said quietly.

Oromis looked at them carefully while Eragon's eyes glazed over, the two sharing some sort of conversation. Danny and Valerie waited quietly before Oromis turned to Danny "How did Arya examine your memories?" he asked.

Danny winced "In a sword fight she broke into my mind. I was having trouble and I remembered a past fight. I had remained still and was getting pretty trashed in both fights but I remembered in the first one how I started darting around so I did the same with her but by going back to those memories it allowed her into my head" he explained.

Oromis nodded "Would you allow Eragon to search your mind to see if we can truly trust you? Lies can easily be deceived through words but not in thoughts" he said.

Danny flinched but nodded "Now that you know our secret we have nothing left to keep from you so yes" he said.

Valerie also lowered her head in defeat "I follow what Danny says" she said quietly.

Oromis nodded "Very well" he said quietly.


	16. Hero

**...surprise? Okay so all of my notes, summeries, outlines, and other such are on my main computer which has been down since novemberish. My dad has had it since december saying he'd fix it and has yet to get to it. As such when I was reading all my old stories I was sad because really At The Beginning is the only one it doesn't matter if the summery is missing and I've been missing writing. As such I'm going to (try to) start writing these with new plot lines. I've long since forgotten the original plot line for this and only remember a brief scene featuring Vlad, Danny, and Eragon fighting Galbotorix and Murtagh. However now I have a few ideas springing into my head and I'm thinking about rewriting how it goes. And no, I'm not rewriting the story. One of my many talents is that if I have the right inspiration I can take any story and completely change the course of action from any given point so going from the last chapter, this is definately changing from the original. Granted the new version will be darker than originally intended (I picture character deaths, just for a heads up) but it will have a lot more character development and relationship development.**

**But be warned, there are some fics (Like Cousin?) that I will not be able to alter purely on the fact that I do clearly remember the plot line and do not want the thirty or so pages on my computer to go to vain that I have already written, that would be depressing. However if you are interested I _think _I can get Never Give Up, Never Forget and In My Arms, though the later might be very challenging. I had a lot of stuff writting but I have found the outline I had made originally when I was bored in class before copying it to the computer. Only problem is I don't have the changes made. **

**Like I said though, I will try my best because I do miss writing these stories. It's been very depressing not to so hopefully I can do my best and make this a success!**

**I don't own Inheritance or Danny Phantom**

It took quite a while for Eragon to shift through Danny and Valerie's memories, some of which made the three quite pale. Luckily when it was over Oromis didn't ask questions, merely accepting that they were truly on their side. With that it left them sitting on the grass. Eragon looked slightly green, not meeting Danny's eyes. Valerie was staring resolutely at the sky though she did occasionally send worried looks over at Danny who lay on the grass, his glassy gaze staring at the sky. To their surprise it was Oromis who broke the silence by clearing his throat.

The three turned to him half heartedly, listening carefully "Now that we have that finished and your loyalties decided we have something to discuss. We've been contacted by the Varden. Eragon, the dwarves are choosing a new king and Lady Nasuada wants you to be there to help Orik to become king since you are kin with the dwarves now" he said.

Eragon nodded slightly as Oromis turned to Danny and Valerie "Since we do not know of your abilities well you are both going on a special mission together. They want you both to try and take out the Ra'zac" he said quietly.

Danny's eyes narrowed as he remembered the creatures who had kidnapped him "Good thing Val's coming with. They are stronger than me alone" he said.

Eragon frowned at that "That's right…they did…" he trailed off.

He then looked up at Oromis "In Danny's memories I saw his capture by the Ra'zac. They had tricked him by using a burning building but it was an illusion, one that I could only see as being accom[lished by magic. But the Ra'zac aren't magic. How does that work?" he asked.

Oromis frowned "Galbatorix may be pulling the strings in the back. Perhaps he had one of his magicians with" he said. Eragon frowned but nodded.

Danny smiled weakly at him "We could always see what we find when we take them out" he said.

Eragon nodded at that "Good luck" he said.

Valerie turned to Oromis curiously "When do we leave?" she asked.

Oromis smiled softly at their enthusiasm "Tomorrow. That will give you tonight to rest. Eragon however will stay a few more days, I have some things to tell him and him alone" he said gravely.

Valerie nodded, standing up "If that's the case can we return to our quarters to rest up and prepare to leave?" she asked.

Oromis nodded "Yes you may. May good fortune rule over you" he said softly.

Danny smiled slightly as Valerie helped him to his feet "May peace live in your heart" he replied.

Oromis smiled in amusement "And the stars watch over you" he finished.

Danny bowed low "Thank you for giving us a chance. And I wanted to know, from someone who would know. Would it be wie to hide my ghost powers or use them?" he asked.

Oromis shook his head "Hide them as long as possible. If the king finds out you may be in trouble" he said.

Danny hesitated "The king…I believe he already knows…exatly what my abilities are. I also…think he's trying to find out how to destroy me" he said quietly. Valerie jolted in shock while Eragon turned in his direction, eyes wide.

Oromis' eyes also widened in alarm "How would he know about you?" he asked.

Danny sighed "It was a memory that Eragon didn't see. A little while ago I was fighting an enemy of mine and a weird…portal made of black energy. I've seen all sorts of colored energies: red, green, blue, white. Black however I've never seen. I tried to pull him back out but the energy was painful to touch and when I touched him it shocked me as well. I tried but before I could free him hands started pulling him in. He shot me to knock me away. He saved me but he was pulled in. And…last night I tried to scry him and…he was with Galbotorix, as a captive. And before that I had a dream. Galbatorix and Murtagh were torturing him, trying to get information from him on how to destroy me but…he refused" he said solemnly.

Valerie looked at him carefully "Danny…who is it?" she asked.

Danny flinched, looking away "Vlad" he muttered.

Instantly Valerie's face fell into a frown "And he's being held prisoner?" she asked.

Oromis frowned "That isn't very good" he said.

Valerie on the other hand had a different opinion "Good. Then we can leave him to rot in a cell like he so rightfully deserves" she said darkly.

Danny blinked in surprise "Wha…" he trailed off.

Eragon raised an eyebrow at Danny "From what I've seen, this Vlad was pretty evil" he added.

Oromis nodded "But it still remains that he holds dangerous information. However, if that's the case you may want to use your powers" he said solemnly.

He then frowned, meeting Danny's eyes "And if he finds a way to destroy you what will you do?" he asked.

Danny smirked at him "Same as any other soldier. I'm not immortal. I may have special powers and amazing healing abilities but I'm still technically human, mostly" he said.

Oromis nodded with a smile "Very well, you should go" he said.

Danny nodded, turning to Valerie "We meet at your place. I need to talk to you" he said. Valerie nodded and both went to mount their dragons, taking to the sky.

Line break

It was quiet and peaceful as they reached Valerie's temporary home. When they landed Danny sighed "Val…I think we should save Vlad" he said gravely.

Valerie stopped short, her shoulders tensing up "What!?" she shrieked.

She then turned to him with her eyes blazing in anger, causing Danny to wince "There is no way we should save that no good, lying, maniplitive monster! Don't you remember all he's put us through!? And don't think I haven't connected the dots that the clone that attacked you was from him! Not to mention how could you forgive him after what he's done to Danielle!? He tried to kill her! He tried to kill you!" she said.

Danny's face hardened "Don't think I've forgiven him. I will never forgive that monster. But the truth stands he did save me, and has been standing up to the king for me. I at least owe him a rescue. But after that I will make sure that if he ever tries to hurt anyone else then I will take care of him myself if I have to" he said, his voice dark.

Valerie shivered, not used to the tone on the normally kind teen in front of her. But she did see the truth in his words. But still she hesitated "Danny…he deserves this" she said quietly.

Danny sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree "Who are we to decide that? Who are we to decide who deserves to live and die? Yes, a man may murder hundreds of people but what's the betting that somewhere there is someone who loves them and cares for them. Even Vlad has to have someone. Actually he does. My dad. It's ironic because he's always tried to kill my dad, blaming him for every mishap in life but still my dad welcomes him with open arms and his same goofy smile as always. Granted it helps that Vlad was always in his ghost form but still. I know that if Vlad died he would be sorely missed" he said softly.

Valerie stared blankly at the ground before abruptly falling to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes "I don't know what to think. What to _do_. Ever since that stupid dog I've been all about revenge and if I choose to do this…what else is there?" she asked.

Danny smiled as he sat next to her, hugging her shoulders "You can be a _hero_ Valerie. Lots of people look up to the Red Huntress as hero, and not because she gets their revenge for them but because they know they can trust her to do what's right. Just like I trust you, and your father trusts you" he said softly.

Valerie sniffed wiping her eyes "Thank you" she whispered.

Danny merely smiled "You're welcome" he said quietly.


	17. Calm Before The Storm

**Tee hee! An update! Go figure. Yeah, it's short. This is basically to get the next major part going. And hopefully t'll be soon. I'm more in a Fullmetal alchemist phase right now but I noticed this chapter was nearly done so I figured why not? **

**Don't own DP or Eragon. **

The next morning dawned bright and early. but none more so for Danny and Valerie. They knew that if they were to put forth Danny's plan he had developed last night, even if Valerie absolutely hated the idea with a passion. They were going to go rescue Vlad. Why he wanted to rescue Vlad she would never understand. She knew who he was. She knew how evil he was and she hated having to do this but at the same time...Danny was right. She was a hero. could be a hero to those who looked up to the Red Huntress but that meant getting over her own grudges. Just like she had recently done with her grudge with Danny.

She sighed, glancing over at Sundavr who watched her calmly. "Am I doing the right thing? Going with Danny to rescue him?" she asked.

Sundavr lowered his head to the floor, his eyes thoughtful _'You can never know what is good and what is wrong. But Phantom is a good person and an even better ghost. Follow him and you can do no wrong_.' he promised.

Valerie chuckled bitterly as she sat down heavily on the bed "Where were you a year ago?" she asked sarcastically.

Sundavr blew out a small puff of smoke _'Learning the same lesson._' he answered easily.

Valerie couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was true. He had already told her about how he ruled his kingdom with an almost cruel hand until Danny came in and showed him the light, reviving the time in his kingdom Danny had previously kept suppressed. She then straightened up as someone knocked. Knowing it was Danny she opened the door, letting him enter.

He had his bag slung around his shoulder and was frowning slightly "I explained to Oromis a little what we're doing. Not all but enough so that they don't question our disappearance." he told her.

Valerie nodded, grabbing her own pack "In that case lets get this over with." she muttered.

Danny nodded, taking a deep breath "Yeah. Lets get this over with." he agreed.

He then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling softly "And thank you Valerie. I know how hard this must be for you but Vlad needs help and we are the only ones who can help him. So I appreciate you giving him the chance to live. Though if it's any consolation, I haven't forgiven him either." he told her.

Valerie sighed at that, feeling as though a burden had been lifted on her. She found herself unable to believe that she had once hunted him. He was such a good kid to even his enemies. She wasn't sure if she could live up to his standards. "Alright then. Let's go." she said.

Danny nodded, smiling at her with that far to cute smile of his "Yeah. We got a long journey ahead of us." he said.

break

The trip did prove to be fairly long. But at the very least it was quiet and peaceful. Evarinya and Sundavr flew steadily with no problems. It was quite and peaceful. Almost to quiet in fact. They had absolutely no trouble avoiding towns and ran into no obstacles the entire way. It was actually the easiest trip either had done in a long time. Hence why, when they got within a days reach of Urubean Danny called for a stop.

They landed and Danny frowned, looking towards where Urubean lay "I think we should continue the rest of the way on foot. Evarinya and Sundavr should stay here and hide. But at any sign of trouble take off. I don't care if we get killed of captured. Because we are not of this world our bond is not as strong as that of a normal rider and dragons because lets face it, as soon as we get back to Amity they are going to fade anyways. So do not wait for us." Danny said seriously.

Valerie nodded, looking gravely at Sundavr "Be careful. Who knows what Galbatorix would do if he were to find you." she said.

Sundavr snorted _'It wouldn't matter. We would never serve him. Bacause of our situation we are here to assist you. If the time comes that you are captured or killed, or if we are caught in a sticky situation we have the ability to recall our ghostly abilities. Granted we can only do it in limited amounts due to our unique positions at being granted this temporary life but we can do it.'_ he told them.

Danny nodded, both him and Valerie feeling relieved "So when do we do this?" Valerie asked.

Danny looked once more in the direction of Urubean "We'll camp out for tonight. And tomorrow I'll fly us there. That's when we'll make our move."


End file.
